Self Destruction
by KrissyME
Summary: Nikki has been getting along in her life until Eve comes to see her, it makes her look back over her whole life and realise she has been self destructing all of her life, can she change things and find love? Will Vix secret come between new found happiness? will vix ever divulge it? Nikki is getting suspicious when Vix starts avoiding conversations about the past.
1. Chapter 1

NIKKI

CHAPTER 1

Nikki's head was spinning it had been a hell of a day. She grabbed a beer from the fridge walked through to the sitting room and plumped down on the couch. She let out a sigh and lay back against the cushion, how the hell had Eve found her? She had had no contact with her since the week after she was born. Her brain was in over drive, Stuart she hadn't seen him in three years before that chance meeting, snap her memory flooded back, Manchester the week before she had started at Waterloo Road, she had been in Starbuck's and a voice had pulled her away from the newspaper she had been perusing.

"Nikki?" she had looked up and seen a man standing there coffee in his hand and a plate with a ciabatta, "Nikki Boston?"

"Yes, Stuart, oh my god Stuart," Nikki had felt her stomach churn in shock, here was a man she had not seen for 14 years nearly 15 years the father of the child she had abandoned at a week old in to his care.

"May I?" He pointed to the empty chair at her table.

They had chatted a little but Nikki had been rushing down her coffee to get away from the situation she now found herself in. "Eve's doing well Nikki if you're interested; she's getting good grades at school."

"Right that's nice to know," Nikki was squirming she felt so inadequate; she really did not want to know anything about Eve, not because she didn't care but because she didn't deserve to know anything about her.

She remembered telling Stuart she was going to be teaching at Waterloo Road in Rochdale the army was in the past and she had been teaching in a school in Northamptonshire but had been offered head of English at Waterloo Road.

Stuart must have told his mother who had in turn told Eve but how had she found her in Scotland, she guessed it had not been too hard as the School had kept it's name when it moved. She would only have had to ring and ask for her. Infact Sonia had said there had been a call for her but no message had been left only a couple of weeks ago.

The day had not gone well she had eventually told Eve she had wanted an abortion when she had found out she was pregnant, she told Stuart he should not take the blame for her not seeing Eve any longer.

"God I am such a shit, I hate myself but I don't feel anything at all no motherly feelings nothing," what is wrong with me she had asked Christine, her reply had been, "you were young," what kind of an excuse was that? None!

She had been to Kacey's and sorted out her trip to America, she had more feelings for Kacey than her own flesh and blood. She was very fond of Kacey a girl who had been through so much. They had a good teacher student relationship; she admired Kacey and her sister Dynasty for wanting to get away from their families criminal roots, which was more than could be said for Barry Barry their elder brother.

She put the beer bottle to her lips it was empty she hadn't noticed herself drinking it; she had been so lost in her thoughts. Her phone beeped, it was Christine, "Hope you're ok Nikki? it isn't easy being a parent, take it slowly I know you want to be a part of her life now but it's going to be strange for a while. C xx"

Nikki text back, "Thanks, I don't want her to hate me but I don't deserve her after what I did, just have to hope I can be her friend. Nxx"

Nikki felt like a coiled spring, she could not relax; she decided to go for a run along the sea front to see if it would ease her racing brain and tire herself out so she could relax. She could have another drink but she had vowed never to use drink again to blot out the pain. That was another place another time a time that had changed her whole life once before.

After a shower Nikki sat down to do some marking, she was planning to have at least one free day over the weekend to go looking for a new carpet for her bedroom. It was the only one she hadn't changed since she had moved in. Her mind wondered back to Eve. She was a really pretty girl, the poem she had written sat on the coffee table, Nikki had wept in the car outside the Barry house, she knew deep down inside she had never really forgotten Eve or put her out of her mind completely. She had often thought of her but had pushed the thoughts away as quick as they had come to her. She reached out and picked up the poem, she read it again, tears sprung quickly to her eyes, she loved her daughter but she didn't deserve to love her she had been a terrible person but she couldn't live the life of a wife and mother she knew that before she found out she was pregnant with Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Stuart had been so delighted when she told him she was pregnant, but she wasn't at all happy, she had been planning to tell him she wanted to split up with him for sometime. She hadn't planned to sleep with him ever again, not that they had had a rampant sex life, Stuart thought she was just shy in that department and never pushed her if she didn't respond, in that respect he was an understanding guy, not like some of those she had been out with in the past she had had to fight off a couple of her previous boyfriends which brought the relationship to a close. She thought is was because of this she had actually slept with him at all, he was a gentle person kind and loving everything a woman could want in a man but not her not Nikki Boston. She was 18 she had joined the TA a year before, she had been seeing Stuart for just 6 months when she joined. She had thought he was the one to change her feelings towards men most of whom she could not bare to be in the company of. She had known for a long time she was not like her friends but did not want to admit it to herself ever, she had been scared of her father's reaction, god knows she had wanted him to be proud of her to be happy for her to be happy but it never seemed to have happened. She had only hazy memories of her Mum; she had left her father when she was 4 years old. It was many years later she found out she had been having an affair with her boss and had left to live in Australia, her father had never been a particularly warm man, she had lived with Nanny and Grandad Boston until she was 17 when Nanny Boston died from a stroke she had been devastated but Nanny was too nice and she didn't deserve such a good Nanny. Nikki knew could be so moody at times and Nanny Boston never chastised her for it. Nikki had moved back to her father's and a step mother she hated. Life had been torture from then until she left at 19 to live with Stuart and his Mum Peggy in their rather large house.

The TA had been a life line for Nikki, she could not settle to anything she was restless felt trapped in a life she could not fathom…then she met Kerin, a funny, kind and stunningly good looking 20 year old girl who had joined the TA with her, they had become friends from day one sharing the same sense of humour and interests in music, sport and well just about everything they became best friends. Things developed suddenly, they had just returned from a weekend of training on the Sunday evening Kerin had asked if Nikki fancied a quick drink before heading home. Nikki had not hesitated, she wasn't looking forward to going home to Stuart, she had been friends with Kerin for almost nine months now and just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. They had had a few drinks when Kerin asked her to go back to her flat for something to eat they could watch a video and get a takeaway. I'll ring Stuart tell him I'll be later than I thought.

They had sat on the couch next to each other plates on the coffee table chatting about the weekend and laughing and joking about stupid things. Nikki felt so alive with Kerin so happy, then it happened Nikki followed Kerin through to the kitchen with her plate they both turned towards the fridge at the same time to get another beer and came face to face with one another Nikki's breath had caught in her throat. Kerin had reached out her hand and brushed her cheek; Nikki closed her eyes and leaned in to the touch. She felt Kerin's lips against hers and she returned the kiss, she felt a rush of something through her whole body which seemed to concentrate below her waist. The kisses became more urgent. Kerin caressed Nikki reaching to take off her top Nikki pulled it off for her soon they were both naked in the lounge. Nikki knew she had come home she was were she wanted to be in a woman's arms making love.

Nikki arrived home just after midnight, Stuart was waiting for her, he hadn't questioned her he'd only asked if she had had a good time away and helped her with her kit bag. That night she had allowed him to make love to her, something she lived to regret.

She realised her period was late, when there was nothing after two weeks she became worried, then she began to feel unwell, she bought a pregnancy test and the rest of course was history. Kerin well that ended, but she didn't deserve to be happy with her she had Stuart and she had been sleeping with Kerin for a month until she realised she was pregnant behind Stuarts back.

She had talked about an abortion but Stuart begged her not to have one. She was gone a week after Eve was born never to return to Bradford again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Nikki jumped the sound of a car horn outside her flat brought her back to the present, the pile of books in front of her had not altered save for one on the marked pile, she looked at the clock, "Nine O'clock hell I'd better get on with these I've lesson plans to do to." She spoke out loud.

Bed had been a waste of time, she was sitting back on the couch by 1 o'clock with a cup of tea and her lesson plan set out in front of her, still her mind raced away. "Lyds, oh Lyds how I miss you," she realised she had said it out loud. Nikki had decided to join the regular army, she had met Lydia in training camp, they had got on really well and forged a strong friendship. It was when they were on leave and decided to go away to the Lake District to do a bit of fell walking things had escalated. Lyds had told her she found her attractive, Nikki had been guarded in her response at first but Lyds had drawn so much out of her she realised she trusted this woman. One night they were lying on their respective beds Lyds was doing a cross word, Nikki was reading of all things Pride and Prejudice. "Never saw you as a bookworm Niks, "

"Yeah I love reading especially the classics, I'm a romantic at heart I guess," she smiled across at Lyds.

The next thing she knew Lyds was standing next to her bed, she sat down next to Nikki her eyes held hers. "You are beautiful when you smile," they spent the rest of the leave in either one of the twin beds, Nikki was in love and for the first time since Nanny Boston felt loved. Lyds had always been there for her and she for Lyds. That was until they did their second tour of Afghanistan, Nikki came home but Lyds didn't, well she did but in a coffin draped with a union Jack. Nikki was discharged from the army and took some time to get back on track in her life she didn't have much of a relationship with her father, he was indifferent to her. She had gone to see him, his first words to her on opening the door had been, "what do you want?" It had been a strained visit, as she left her said "You're to like your mother, you don't deserve to have me in your life she took it away and I'm not letting you make me feel bad." Her step mother had died a year before, her father was colder than ever.

Nikki managed to get a PGCE course in Northamptonshire, she had a degree in English from the OU she qualified as a teacher and was lucky to be kept on at the school. Then she landed a dream job at Waterloo Road. She loved the kids yet she had given up her own daughter, "why what was wrong with her?"

Her mind continued whirling sleep was impossible; her whole life was whirling in glorious technicolour before her eyes

"I don't know who I am, what I am, why can't I be happy, but I don't deserve to be after all the bad things happen around me. Look at Stuart, I deceived him, I deceived Kerin, the only person I didn't deceive was Lyds and she's not here anymore because I was so happy with her. I didn't deserve that happiness." Nikki spoke out loud now her mind in such a spin she was becoming angry with herself.

She realised tears were streaming down her face, the realisation she had no one, not one person who she could talk to rely on or feel loved by, and no one to love. Did she deserve any one, in her eyes no she didn't she was a disaster from start to finish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She loved Scotland, but even here she had found someone and lost them, she was happy but Lorraine had called her a distraction to her work, she had been heartbroken at the time but then again it was her fault she wanted to be loved and to love back and she didn't deserve it she wasn't a person who should be loved. All through her life since her Nanny Boston had died she had thought she didn't really deserve to be loved because love Nikki Boston and things go wrong.

She would self destruct and sleep with anyone on offer in the past, after Lyds had died she had had a fling with a man for a couple of months then a married woman, no love involved at all but she realised it was a road to nowhere a self destruct route and stopped going out, that was when she drank. Drinking didn't stop all the self doubt and pain in the cold light of day and a hell of a hangover her life was still shit. The PGCE course had saved her life, she had been a teaching assistant for a couple of months and the head at the school had suggested that her passion for English and her love of reading and the way she could inspire even the most disinterested kids to read a book would make her a good teacher.

Nikki had patched up her life but, she knew every time she looked at a girl with dark hair who was the same age as her daughter that living in Bradford was her daughter Eve. She would wonder for a minute how she was and what she was doing did she still have the little teddy bear she had put in her cot. Did Eve wonder why she had no mum or was Stuart married and she did have a mum, this had made Nikki angry with herself was a stranger bringing up her daughter? Her daughter was a stranger to her.

By Monday Morning Nikki was exhausted, she had the week of the war to get through, Blood Audrey McFall. Christine met her in the corridor on the way for the morning briefing, "Hi Nikki, how was your weekend?"

"Don't ask, my mind was in over drive I'm knackered, Christine I hardly slept, you know I called her Dad?"

"Yes I saw you there as I went out to my car, not good?"

"Can I talk to you later Christine, I know you're busy but I well..?" Nikki looked so dejected Christine knew she was on the brink of falling apart, moisture filler her eyes and Nikki looked away.

"Break time ok I have a meeting with the education this morning?" Christine reached out and touched her arm, she felt Nikki flinch, Nikki was at rock bottom she knew by her whole demeanour.

The bell sounded for morning break, "Alright off you go," Nikki was relieved to hear that bell she was finding it tough to hide her feelings.

"Come in Nikki, have a seat," Christine was sitting in the comfortable chairs at the side of her office, Nikki sat in the one opposite her, her elbows resting on her knees and her head hung down, "So the meeting with Eve didn't end too well?"

"No I called her dad that made her angry, she thought he had stopped me from seeing her. I told her the truth Christine that I had wanted an abortion, she stormed off, Kacey found her on the beach, I don't know what she said to her but Eve came back, she wasn't totally hostile but I think I've blown it, I did say if she needed help to choose a uni or anything I'd help, not much from a mother who left her at one week old." Tears ran down Nikki's face, "I love her Christine, I did from the day she was born, but I was 18 confused and I was going to leave Stuart before I found out I was pregnant with Eve. I wanted that abortion but he begged me not to that he would raise Eve and I knew he would do a fantastic job. He has 7 older brothers and 5 sisters his parents had come over from Ireland when his dad got a job here he was the only one born in England, he was fantastic with his nieces and nephews he loved kids. He used to be a party entertainer at the weekend you know. He was Mr Magic and his magic monkey Boo," Nikki smiled at the memory, "He was brilliant at it, he's a property developer now, has houses all over Manchester and Liverpool as well as in Bradford. I never loved him Christine, I wanted to be normal, I wanted my dad to see me to be proud of me but he never did see me I'm invisible, my mum left me when I was 4, she lives in Australia somewhere, if she's still alive, dad left me to live with my Nanny Boston, she was so wonderful," tears streamed down Nikki's face now small sobs left her. Christine remained silent realising Nikki had not opened up to anyone for years who knew how long.

"I met a woman, I-I was in the TA Kerin, we were best friends, it took nine months for ms to realise we were falling in love, we made love one night after a training weekend, I had gone back to her flat, I want home to Stuart later on and Eve was conceived that night, he wasn't demanding in that respect, I'm sorry Christine I'm rambling on you don't want to hear all this," Nikki sniffed.

"Nikki, I know how it is to be alone with your life and having someone to talk to is a way to begin healing the past things that still hurt you in the present, I'm here and I have the time to listen."

" I gave birth to Eve, Stuart took her home from hospital and I went to stay with Kerin, she threw me out after a few weeks could not get her head around me having the kid and leaving it. " I deserved it really, I didn't deserve such happiness that I felt with Kerin so soon after Eve. I went in the Army met Lydia or Lyds as she liked to be called. She was the love of my life, we would have made it," Nikki went quiet.

"Why didn't you Nikki?"

Nikki broke down completely sobs racked her, Christine knelt in front of her and wrapped her arms around her, "She died in Afghanistan, she was on patrol with the guys in our company, I was sick at the time so I was confined to barracks, I'd have been with her all, the guys were lost Lyds, Bucko, Francy, Connor, all of my mates and the woman I loved died that day and I was in fucking bed with a fever. I should have been with them. I should have died with them all," Nikki had never spoken like this before to anyone realising she was sobbing on the heads shoulder who was kneeling on the floor brought her to her senses she jumped up and apologised and made for the door.

"Nikki it's ok to grieve, Nikki!" Sonia looked up from the cupcake she was about to take a bite from seeing Nikki tears streaming down her face with Christine chasing after her race out of the room and into the corridor, "Everything alright Christine?"

Exasperated Christine looked at Sonia,"Does it look alright?" Christine disappeared after Nikki; Nikki had reached the car park by the time she had caught up with her, "Nikki don't feel ashamed, you never grieved for any of the things that happened to you in your life, you have put a lid on everything and carried on. There is always something that will come along one day and blow that lid off, and you have to deal with the fall out, how you deal with it is how your life is shaped from that day on, believe me I know that, I dealt with my fall out so badly as you know but I am getting there."

"I'm sorry Christine but I don't have anyone, I realised that I am alone, Stuart asked me how my life was and I told him my job was great, he meant outside of work, had I found anyone, it was then it hit me I have no one Christine everyone I loved is dead or gone from my life no one in this world loves me, I didn't know how lonely I was until Eve came and I don't like this empty feeling inside."

"There is no easy fix for you and Eve but if you make an effort Nikki and her father agrees to help then may be you can forge a relationship with Eve, it won't happen over night, Nikki you were young, and you were confused about who you were. You couldn't live the life of a wife and mother I can see that, were you honest with Stuart as to what was going on?"

"I told him when I wanted the abortion, I told him everything, he begged me to keep in touch but I thought it would be best to cut and run sever all ties to Eve and him, a gay mum was not what I wanted to be to Eve all or nothing, apart from that I loved her and I knew after what I had said and wanted at the beginning of the pregnancy I didn't deserve anything back from her of Stuart. Look I have a class to go to Christine, I best get in there the bell went 5 minutes ago. Thanks for listening I'll give things a go Christine I promise."

"I'm here Nikki if you need me." Christine touched her arm Nikki smiled."

"Thank you Christine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the term dragged, Simon's and Sue's wedding drew nearer but Nikki really had no enthusiasm for the big day, she had contemplated not going at all. On the plus side of life she had made small inroads in to Eve's life, they had talked on the phone but Nikki had been unable to give anything away about her feelings towards her. They had arranged for Stuart to drive her up to Greenock for a couple of weeks in the summer, f all went well Nikki had asked Stuart if she could take her abroad for a week. He had been all for it, Stuart ever the peace maker was all for Nikki and Eve to have a relationship and be closer.

Nikki's phone beeped, "Hi can I ring you tonight, got something to tell you, Love Eve xx"

"Course you can be home about 6 got to shop after school, Love N xx

Nikki smiled Eve was telling her all the news going on at her end, she was phoning at least twice a week now.

The supermarket was packed, Nikki hated shopping, she spotted Sue with a woman they were deep in conversation, Nikki watched them laughing together, the woman was attractive, her hair a dark blond that had an auburn tinge when light caught it, he lips were perfect her eyes stunningly blue, Nikki was transfixed for a moment. They disappeared out of sight around an isle.

After unloading her shopping and putting it away Nikki cooked a chicken breast and some vegetables and sat down with the paper to eat at the table, she had just finished eating when the phone rang it was six thirty, she picked it up and Eve's number was lit up she smiled and answered, "Hi Eve how's it going?"

"Mum oh Mum I've won the prize for English this year I am so happy," Eve was bursting with happiness. Nikki was silent shock had taken away the words she could not speak Eve had called her Mum.

"Mum? Are you ok?" Eve sounded worried.

"Yes," her voice not much more than a whisper, tears filling her eyes, "You called me Mum Eve."

There was silence now at Eve's end of the phone, "is it ok to call you Mum?" Her voice sounded shaky.

"More than alright Eve, I am so happy, I can't make up to you for all the things that have happened but I can try to be there for you from now on. Eve I know what I wanted back at the very beginning but I am so glad I didn't do it, I loved you Eve but things wouldn't have worked out, I'll tell you someday what was going on in my head I owe you that but I love you Eve believe that." Nikki was so emotional she was fighting the tears to keep herself talking.

"Mum I don't want you to think of that time now let's move on from here, please can we?"

"Of course we can, so prize for English, my one passion has always been English, must be in the genes."

They chatted on for over an hour Eve filling her in on all the teenage chat and Nikki telling her about how things were going in Scotland.

The last day of term arrived Nikki had been on a high for most of the week, she had told Christine about Eve calling her Mum, she was delighted for Nikki. The bell went at lunch time and school closed early for the summer holidays.

A week later saw all of the staff at Simon's and Sue's wedding, Christine had become head of the school permanently. They had all toasted her whilst awaiting the bride and groom.

The woman Nikki had seen with Sue had turned out to be her sister Vix, they were chatting when Vix father came over, "Where are they? They're late; you don't think I've been pushing to much?" Robert Bain looked anxious.

"Oh no Dad just buying them a house and pushing Si in to a headship interview what do you think? Relax their only 5 minutes late they'll be here soon, I know it's only because you love us," Vix hugged her father tightly.

Nikki felt a touch of jealousy at the warmth they had but pushed it away, Vix turned back to her, they continued to chat. Vix was telling her all about her jewellery business, Nikki talked about her passion for English, she really liked Vix but she thought there was no chance of her getting anywhere she was bound to be uninterested in her. Vix's phone beeped, she excused herself and ran onto the stairs. Shouting above the thong she announced that Simon and Sue had eloped they wanted to be alone to enjoy the wedding and to keep "Dad's glass topped up as he was paying."

Robert Bain took it fairly well toasted the bride and groom and the party continued. Nikki continued to chat with Vix.

"Sue never told me she had such sexy colleagues," Vix looked at Nikki.

"Who do you mean?" she glanced around her.

"Fancy another drink," Vix's eyes were fixed on Nikki. She could see the lust in them and could feel the lust in herself this woman was gorgeous. Nikki followed her to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nikki spent hours looking around Glasgow for the perfect outfit, she couldn't go out on a date with Vix in anything she had in her wardrobe she had stuff for work but not for nights out with a beautiful woman. She eventually found a pair of slimfit trousers in a dark blue, a light blue jacket and a pale grey pearlescent shirt; she bought a pair of gray nubuck boots to match.

Vix had tried on nearly every dress in her wardrobe; she ended up buying a designer dress from the local boutique it had cost her a fortune but she wanted to be perfect for her date with Nikki. She was smiling to herself remembering how nervous Nikki had been at the end of the wedding asking if they could meet again.

Nikki sat on the bar stool waiting for Vix to arrive, her nerves were jangling, she wanted it to be a perfect night, she knew she mustn't try too hard as it could lead to disaster but she had made every effort. Vix arrived right on time she walked up to Nikki and kissed her cheek, Nikki felt butterflies in her stomach infact it was more like a double somersault. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would race away. Not since Lyds had she felt this way about a woman.

Vix was battling her own racing pulse and nervous tension. The night went off fantastic; Nikki invited Vix to go walking by Loch Lomond at the weekend, Vix accepted right away.

Nikki picked Vix up from her father's house, she was living there for the time being, she was glad he was out as she didn't want anyone to know about them yet, both she and Nikki wanted to see how things progressed first.

Nikki decided she had to tell Vix about Eve as it meant she would not be able to see her for three weeks maybe, "I hope you are ok with it but I'm only just building a relationship with her and I haven't told her why I left and that I'm a lesbian."

"Nikki it's ok I understand, I wouldn't want your daughter to have to deal with this right now. But in the near future may be we could meet after she knows everything." Vix put her arm around Nikki, they stood together looking out across the Loch, "It's beautiful here so peaceful, there wasn't a single soul around, just the bird song and the sound of the water lapping on the shore of the loch.

Nikki took the opportunity to kiss Vix, she had held back frightened of the strength of her own feelings. Vix responded immediately, they made love for the first time in the open. Nikki caressed Vix's breasts, her hand moving slowly down to her trousers waistband, she slid it inside feeling the warm wetness through the flimsy material of her briefs; Vix gasped forcing herself onto Nikki's hand. Nikki slid her hand inside the material to feel her full arousal Vix moaned as Nikki brought her to climax, "Oh god Nikki please don't stop?" Vix climaxed another four times before she was spent she turned her attention to Nikki who by now was already in the throws of orgasm Vix brought her there again and again. They lay spent on the warm grass held in each others arms. Nikki was in love already she knew Vix was the one but said nothing.

Eve and Nikki had a wonderful three weeks together Nikki text Vix every day as much as she could, she couldn't bring herself to tell Eve that she was gay or about Vix.

Autumn term came around all too quickly; Nikki and Vix had spent the last two weeks of the summer holidays virtually inseparable. A new beginning for both of them had begun, but no one had banked on Hector Reid arriving at Waterloo Road.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Simon Lowsley was twittering on about resilience education, Nikki was all but switched off when her name was mentioned, she got up and handed out the leaflets given to her, the door at the rear of the hall suddenly burst open and a man in a mask threw a smoke bomb in hit Simon with a baseball bat and was about to rampage along the hall as Nikki rugby tackled him to the ground. She sat on him holding him down. Simon was now shouting settle down it's ok it's just ketchup pointing at the red on his face. Everyone was panicking and it took a while to calm down the pupils and get them out of the hall as all the doors had been locked.

Everyone was accounted for except for their new pupil Gabriella Wark, just then a large Mercedes drove in, out stepped a girl with long flowing blonde hair with her parents, comments were made at her to which she walked up to Connor Mulgrew and kissed him in front of his wife. Imogene was furious she was already suspicious of the amount of texts her was receiving after his trip to London and the huddle conversations with his best friend Kevin. The moning flew and it was soon break time.

Nikki was in the staff room she heard Sue shout, "Oh Vix what are you doing here?" and turned round to see Vix making eyes at her and then showing her her phone she slid it over the counter to her Nikki touching her hand gently as she took it.

"Hi Sue was just coming to ask you to meet me to get Dad a birthday present, you know I'm no good at these things. Meet you in town at half twelve."

"Oh the bell doesn't go until 12.35 so see you about 12.40 ok?"

"See you then." Vix gave Nikki a smouldering look and left.

Her phone Beeped and a text from Vix came through

"Thinking Naughty thoughts of you Vx," Nikki smiled to her self a smile not lost on Sonia.

Nikki was at her car when Vix and Sue came back she could hear they were having a heated discussion catching the words your not gay, a phase, attention seeking and out 10 years, then she heard, sue say "Well until you're in a serious relationship then I won't believe it, sorry Nikki a bit of a family discussion."

"Well actually sue I'm in love," Vix retorted back.

"In love? Since when?" Sue looked sceptical, "who with?"

"Since your wedding" Vix walked over to Nikki

"I'm in love with you Nikki," and kissed her full on the lips, Nikki backed off in shock as kids sniggered and cheered all around.

"What are you doing?" she looked at Vix stunned and shocked.

"I expected more than that I expected an I love you back" Vix looked at Nikki's retreating back.

Nikki thought about the kiss the class began to tease her she spoke with them asking did it make her any the less a teacher. They all agreed it made no difference. Nikki went to the white board, a voice pipes up that she was out of Nikki's league, Nikki smiled and wrote she is on the board.

Nikki felt terrible about her reaction, she had to make it up to Vix, she loved her more than anything, everyone was going the pub that evening Vix included so she decided to go to but was delayed sorting out a bit of trouble in the school. When she got there Sue, Simon, Sonia, Hector and Vix were already there, Vix saw her come in and walked over to her, "are you still talking to me?"

Vix smiled, "sorry about earlier it was a bit full on."

"I think it was the kick up the backside I needed, I forgot to say, I love you too." Nikki kissed Vix held her close.

Hector was absolutely shocked, "I never expected that," he had been irritating Nikki all day, he fancied her and wanted to add her to his conquests, he still had that thought inn his head when he got home that night. He was the right man to put her right.

Simon had filled him in on the lunch time prequel to the pub kiss, something he had not heard about.

Nikki and Vix spent the night at Nikki's flat, it was a little cramped for two but Nikki being on her own had not noticed.

That bed is terrible, Nikki was edgy and tense that morning Eve was coming to stay for the weekend and Vix had a lot of her stuff at the flat, she still hadn't told Eve about Vix or that she was gay.

"Eve text by the way," Vix handed Nikki her phone.

"I'd better text her back," Nikki went to open her phone.

"Already done it, told her you were looking forward to seeing her.

Vix raced to Nikki's classroom, she had been summoned by text, thinking something was wrong she had dropped everything and gone straight to Nikki.

"What's wrong Nikki are you ok? They were in the corridor, Nikki handed her the keys to her flat.

"Hay this is a big step,"

"No no Vix I want you to move your stuff out," Nikki looked tense and anxious.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Vix looked at Nikki, she didn't know what to think.

No I just, Eve I haven't told her, I just think it's too soon, best if I look as if I'm on my own, will you do this for me?"

Vix was furious but she loved Nikki, "Ok but you have to sort this out," she stormed off out of the school. Nikki held her head in her hands. Shit she had to get this on a proper footing or she could lose Vix but what about Eve?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Nikki was so angry with herself, she was engaged to Vix for god sake she wanted to marry her, how could she have treated her like that. Hector had noticed she was not wearing her engagement ring when he had talked her into helping him with an assault course to show how the kids could use teamwork to improve each others lives and their own. He had said if she needed to talk he would listen. He was the last person on earth she would talk to.

The assault course and the filming of it had been fun for all of those involved, "Hector I have to say what you and Simon are doing is great I can see what you a trying to do."

"Is that a compliment? And the punch line is?" Hector had a sceptical look on his face, "Hello can I help you?" Hector was looking over Nikki's shoulder. Nikki looked around to see Eve stood behind her.

"Eve, what are you doing here?" Nikki was delighted to see her daughter standing there but she was six hours earlier than expected.

"It is ok isn't it? The trains are cheaper in the afternoon," Eve was a bit apprehensive at her Mum's question.

"Of course it is," she hugged Eve.

Hector was wondering who this young girl was when Nikki turned to him, "Hector this Eve my…daughter,"

Hector was floored by this revelation, in his head he was processing the reality that Nikki had been with a man at least once so he was in with a chance, he was going to get into Nikki's pants he had to have such a gorgeous woman. Hector liked the action woman, the Sues and Vixs of this world were two a penny all make up and flowing locks. He liked women who were different in the respect they didn't need to put on a whole bag of make up before they left home each day. His last girlfriend had been a PE teacher, she was into extreme sports like he was, but when she broke her neck skiing off piste he couldn't be bothered with her no sex life after a day of adrenalin pumping fun then boring.

Nikki walked off down the corridor with Eve chatting about her journey and Nikki apologising for the clothing she was wearing. "Eve I've one more lesson to teach, will you be ok in the library for an hour, and after I have a meeting about the resilience camp then we can start our weekend, you wouldn't mind coming to the meeting with me?"

"No Mum that's fine I know I'm really early but I couldn't wait to see you again." Eve was smiling, Nikki's heart was bursting with happiness that things were going so well with Eve, then Vix came back in to her head, she just couldn't tell her about Vix not yet she may lose her and they where only just building the bridges of Mother and Daughter.

Nikki and Eve walked into the staff room together to be greeted by Hector, "Drink ladies?"

"A red wine, "Eve was grinning knowing Nikki would never let her drink red wine.

"Nice try Eve," Nikki laughed at her daughters nerve.

Sue came steamrollering over to them, "You must be Eve, I've heard so much about you, you can call me Aunty Sue." Nikki was trying to catch Sue's eye to tell her to shut up but it was to late.

"Who is she and what does she mean?" Eve looked confused.

"Nikki walked towards the table, "I need a drink."

The presentation went on Nikki was half listening after Simon had given a quote by Steve Jobs, "Life was limited, don't waste it by living someone else's life." Vix was there in her head fuck I love Vix more than life and I have to be honest with my daughter too I have to stop this hiding away but I'm scared of being happy because every time I am it is taken away from me I just don't deserve happiness.

"Anyone seen Eve," Nikki shouted across the staff room.

"She went out after Sue about 5 minutes ago Nikki," Maggie was collecting her bag from the counter, "she asked me where Sue was going, what would she want Sue for?"

Nikki's heart sank; she dashed out of the staff room and searched the corridors for Eve. She called Vix and asked her to come down to the school whilst she was looking, she asked her to go by the flat to see if Eve had left and gone there. Eve was nowhere to be found.

Nikki was frantic when Vix arrived, "I've looked everywhere Vix it's all my fault I'm such an idiot I should be honest with everyone I'm so sorry about earlier, when we find her I'm telling her everything you two are all I have in the world and I'm putting a division between you and I want both of you because I love you both, Vix hugged her.

"Nikki," Maggie was coming along the corridor, "I've just seen Eve, She's in your classroom, she's looking a bit dejected love, I think she's in need of a hug."

"Vix can I talk to her? Would you wait here and I'll call you when I've explained to her, Sue got there first I think, It isn't her fault it's mine, I should be more honest with her.

Vix kissed her and stood out of sight just down the corridor.

"Mum why didn't you tell me?" Eve held Nikki's gaze.

"I was scared Eve of what you'd think of me, I didn't want to lose you, I was scared of what you might think."

"Mum I've watched Modern Family I do know about the bees and the bees everything makes sense now," Eve smiled.

"I was scared Eve that you wouldn't want to see me again, that I'd push you away just as we are getting to know one another. I have to be totally honest with you Eve, just a second," Nikki Made for the door. She called Vix in to the room.

"Vix this Eve, Eve, Vix, my fiancée," Nikki saw Eve's face change from one of neutral to shock, her heart sank.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Your fiancée?" Eve stood up utter surprise and confusion in her eyes, Nikki was rooted to the spot she couldn't speak,, her heart was pounding,

"A huge smile cracked across Eve's face, "that's fantastic Mum, really I mean it, I know this is a bit of a shock to me but once Sue told me about Vix, I kind of had to get my head around things she never told me you were engaged though. I hid in the store room at the back of the class for a while but I knew you would be worried so I just sat here. Is it why you had to leave? Eve looked expectant.

"Not here Eve, let's all go home," Nikki put her arm around her daughter and they all walked to the staff room to collect bags and jackets. Vix was so relieved for Nikki, she knew how much Eve meant to her.

Hector was in the staff room, he didn't see Vix at first as she had hung back behind Nikki and Eve, he walked over to Nikki and put his hand on her arm, "you ok?" he was putting on his charm offensive and the all concerned friend.

"I'm fine," Vix can you take Eve the car, I just have to nip the loo before we leave." Nikki slipped out of the staff room.

Hector was surprised to see Vix, he realised if Nikki had told Eve about Vix then things were really serious, one thing he had learned about Nikki in the last few hours was that she was trying to build a relationship with this estranged daughter. No matter to him he'd break her down.

Eve asked again about why Nikki had left her and her Dad and never kept in touch, Nikki sat both Eve and Vix down and told them everything about her life, " I don't remember anything much about my Mum Eve, my Dad left me with my Nanny Boston, I loved her but she died so suddenly, I have never told a living soul what I am telling you both now so please it is our secret, Nanny Boston came into my room to tell me my friend Gemma was on the phone. I had written on a piece of paper I think I am a lesbian I fancy Miss Forder she is sexy something like that anyway. Nanny saw it and asked me what all this nonsense was, I'd been out with boys lots of times, I had feelings towards women before I met your dad but I didn't want Nanny Boston to hate me after seeing that paper. She went on about it for a week and I had a row with her about it, she died that day, the last thing I said to her was I'm not a lesbian and I never will be. But I like women Nanny I don't know why, she told me I'd grow out of it. I stormed off in a huff she died whilst I was at Gemma's house." Eve stood up she walked over to Nikki put her arms around her.

"Mum I don't care who you love, as long as they make you happy, Vix loves you and you love her that's all that matters," She went over to Vix and reached out to her, Vix stood up and hugged Eve, "Thank you Eve," You are an amazing young woman.

Nikki had tears in her eyes; she could not believe so much happiness could be hers. Would it last?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A battered coach stood in the car park, Hector had got it from a friend of his who ran a coach company. They were loading up everyone was excited.

Nikki arrived with Vix they had had a wonderful weekend with Eve, both of them had enjoyed being with her, Vix had gone girly shopping with her, when they had got back to the flat Nikki had prepared dinner, "Look at this dress Vix insisted she bought it for me it's so fab," the dress looked expensive, "I'll put it on for you," Eve darted through to the bedroom.

"Vix you are very naughty spoiling her like that, it must have cost the earth," Nikki continued to stir the contents of the pan.

"She's worth it Nikki, she has been absolutely fantastic about us, she told me she really does understand why you did what you did, that she knows you did love her and she understands about why you wanted to do what you did at the beginning, and you know what she said, if you had done it she would never have had such an amazing Mum." Vix put her arms around Nikki's waist stood behind her head against her shoulder.

"She said that?" Nikki was choked.

"Yes she did."

"What do you think Mum?" Eve twirled around the deep red dress complimenting her colouring perfectly.

Nikki's breath caught in her throat, "You look beautiful Eve," She was stunning in the dress they had chosen well, Nikki knew she had no eye for the girly clothes but Vix was a perfect person to shop with.

"Vix said it would suit me but I don't usually were a lot of red," Eve looked at Vix, "Thank you again, I'm so lucky to have two Mum's now, not that I'd call you Mum or anything Vix but it is like having two Mum's when I thought I had none," on that she turned and headed back to the bedroom to change leaving a stunned Nikki and Vix in the kitchen both tearful and happy.

"Right bag search," Simon had the group in the hall and was going through the bag for alcohol, Hector spotted Darren and Harley looking furtive and went over to them, "Bags boys."

"Oh it's ok sir Mr Lowsley has already searched ours," Darren pushed Harleys bag behind him.

"Well I'm searching them again." Hector opened the bags to find a litre of Jack Daniels in Harley's bag.

"Wonder how that got there?" Darren fained surprise.

Sonia was unwell and Christine made her pull out of the trip, Simon and Hector had to find someone soon then Hector mentioned Vix, "You are a genius," Hector looked at Simon he had no idea what he had done to get a compliment like that. It was only when Vix arrived all ready for the camp he realised what her had done and he was totally pissed off with himself.

They stopped the coach at a remote spot not to far from were the camp was to be set up, Hector gave out maps and compasses and split them all in to groups he then said her and Nikki would go and set up camp together, Vix was put out about it but what could she do? Nikki didn't really want to go with Hector but she had no choice.

The groups set off in all directions; they had a contact number for Hector if they got stuck, Rhiannon was the first to call saying she was lost but then she rang off when others appeared on the scene she joined in with them, "stuff Gabriella she could do as she pleased."

Doing as she pleased was exactly what Gabriella had in mind, She spotted a rowing boat on the Loch and decided to have a little damsel in distress fun to get Hector's attention, she rowed out so far and ditched the oars floating alone in the loch she rang Hector's number, but he didn't answer he put it to busy and she left a voicemail. Hector switched off his phone. He had other things on his mind and he and Nikki were getting on pretty well.

Nikki got on with setting up the camp keeping away from Hector as much as she could. The putting up of the shower required both of them she sitting on his shoulders; he liked that feeling being close to that part of her body gave him a thrill he did not try to hide. It was not lost on Nikki and she pulled the icy cold water over him.

"So you just want to see me with my top off then Nikki!" he peeled his wet T shirt off.

"Huh very sexy," Nikki turned away "not."

Hector obviously didn't hear the not, "Really?"

"NO!" picking up a pack of sausages she made for the fire, "put a top on Hector you'll get cold."

"I'm not cold," he continued to prance about the camp like some escaped gladiator, Nikki watched him out of the corner of her eye, she was catapulted back to the day at the beach with her friends and some of their friends one of them was Stuart, she remembered his physic and how he had impressed her, Hector was well toned she had to give him that.

"Just put a top on Hector," Nikki got up and rooted through hector's bag, she felt a bottle pulling it out it was the bottle of jack Daniels he had taken from Harley that morning, "this is the one you took off Harley isn't it?"

"Yes thought it might come in handy, "Nikki threw it back in the bag and pulled out a T shirt, she took it over to Hector and held it out to him. In one swift movement he had pulled her to him and she could not resist his kiss responding to him Stuart flashed into her head for a few seconds the stubbly kiss his body against her. Then she realised she was 17 years on from that and this was wrong. Pulling away she looked at Hector with disgust, "what d'you think you're doing?"

"I didn't see you resisting me," Hector looked affronted.

Nikki walked back to the fire and started putting the sausages in to a pan. Her mind in a turmoil.

Dynasty Barry's group were first back all cheering themselves for winning the luxury tent, Vix and the rest of the teachers arrived back Nikki was so happy to see her, she had had all she could take of Hector. The groups all arrived in dribs and drabs all starving they sat around the camp eating and singing Hector playing his guitar. Vix called Nikki over to her, "I've been called back to the gallery, they need me there got to go now."

"You can't Vix we'll be one down," Nikki knew she had to go.

The afternoon continued until someone suddenly realised Gabriella wasn't there, Hector went sick he looked at his phone switched off and fear ran through him. He put it on and heard Gabriella's voice mail, he said he would head to the loch.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Back at the school Simon was letting Nikki know how angry he was that Nikki had called Christine who in turn had demanded the camp be called off, "You went over my head Nikki it should have been me who called Christine."

"Simon I promised I would keep Christine informed, besides we were one person down anyway, what if Gabriella had been seriously hurt, or something else had happened?"

Christine gave them a grilling and cancelled resilience education on the spot. Both were angry and disappointed.

In the staff room Nikki and Simon pondered the results of the days fiasco, but Nikki was not looking forward to going home, Vix had text her to say she was going to Edinburgh and may not be back until Monday evening she would let her know. Facing a weekend alone was not what she had intended. Apart from the weekend gone with Eve Nikki had spent little time with Vix. The commission she had had from a gallery and a jewellers had taken her away three times in the last week and before that she had spent a week away in Germany at a jewellery show one of the biggest in Europe she had said. Nikki felt neglected.

Hector strolled into the staff room to a barrage of anger from Simon and Nikki; he left the room quickly saying, "I've got to go."

"Typical he bails out when the going gets tough," they were just about to leave when Christine and Hector came in to the room.

"I've been speaking with Hector and he has persuaded me to continue resilience education, but it will be limited to in school activities only. Hector is on a formal warning now tell them what you told me Hector," Christine turned and left the room.

Hector proceeded to explain how he had turned his phone off because he didn't want to be disturbed and that Gabriella had phoned a number of times and left voice mails.

Simon was furious he stormed off angrily and could not bring himself to speak to Hector.

Nikki collected her bag and left the room she was half way along the corridor when she went back to the staffroom, Hector had gone, she walked down to his office in the PE department to find him swigging down the JD he had confiscated.

"Thanks for telling Christine what you did, and for what it's worth I think you did a great job with Gabriella today, don't you think that you should put that away, the last thing you need is to be caught drinking that here."

Hector now was sitting on the desk in front of her she sat down beside him; he looked into her eyes, "how about at my place?" Nikki sat down beside him she felt a connection to her past Stuart was there again, the charm and the protectiveness her guard dropped away, Hector kissed her again, she responded,, they left for his flat. Nikki was lonely she was happy with Vix too happy to be lonely.

Hector put some music on they sat drinking, he didn't try it on right away, he didn't want her to bolt before she had had enough drink to make her judgment impaired. The finished the JD then moved on to a rather nice bottle of glenfiddich he had bought himself for a special occasion, and if getting Nikki Boston's knickers off wasn't special then he was a fool.

The alarm went off Nikki jumped, "she lay with her eyes closed her head was pounding then Hector's voice broke though her hangover and she realised where she was, she leapt out of bed horror running through her she dived around for her clothes and made Hector rush she swung by her flat showered and changed. Vix phoned her, "Been phoning you got voicemail, I'm home later Nik will be there 11 for the jewellery class the problem will be sorted by tonight Max at the gallery is going to be there to complete the display for me, love you Nikki,"

Nikki's eyes were filing with tears, she choked back the tears, "Love you too," She had betrayed Vix the only person she had loved since Lyds, she was a shit and she knew it and with what had she betrayed her that creep Hector fucking hell he's a man, she felt physically sick. It had happened again, happiness then bomb she had imploded and self destructed. No one must ever know about it never ever.

In school Nikki was distracted; she was walking down the corridor with Sue prattling on about who knew what when Simon approached her, "Nikki you're free next lesson can you cover for 10 minutes whilst I run Kevin to the station."

"Vix is coming I was going in with her."

"Please Nikki I promised him I'd drop him off."

Nikki sighed, "Oh ok then,"

"True love Nikki when you're in love you just want to spend every minute you can with them." Sue smiled and moved on leaving Nikki feeling even sicker.

"Last night was a mistake no one must know N."

Gabriella was nosing around Hector's office she heard the phone and opened the draw it was hidden in, she opened the text and adding in the fact she saw then arrive together at school realised what had gone on last night. An evil plan formed in her head.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Hector saw Gabriella as she left his room he dismissed his class and then went to investigate finding the draw open and the text open he knew that Gabriella knew, he was furious with her, he had to worn Nikki, he went to find her, she was distraught, she knew that Gabriella could be trouble and she could be treading a rocky path. She greeted Vix helping her with her boxes when Rhiannon came running along the corridor shouting the Kevin Chalk had collapsed in the classroom, both Hector and Nikki ran off back to the classroom.

When Kevin had been taken away by ambulance Nikki went to Vix who she found talking to Gabriella, she was joining Vix class.

Nikki wasn't too pleased when Gabriella began to question Vix about their private life, then she dropped her bombshell Vix looked at Nikki who tried her best to look astounded at such a suggestion. Vix caught the merest hint of guilt on her face but it was gone with in a second. Hector strolled in. Gabriella repeated what she had said.

Hector and Nikki confronted Gabriella and she was going to the cooler but Vix stepped in and she was let off.

Hector left Nikki babbled on about the lies Gabriella told. Vix rounded on her Nikki knew it was about to be a massive explosion and she knew it was not going to be fixed easily if ever.

That evening Nikki lay on her couch her face red and swollen, she had ruined the perfect love, Vix was the most special person in her life apart from Eve, "oh my god Eve will hate me," Nikki had not put her in the equation until now. Eve loved Vix, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she rang Vix again "Hi this is Vix leave a message and I'll get back to you." "Vix I'm so sorry I love you it was a mistake let me explain please call me."

There was no sleep that night, she thought about the summer holidays and the time they had spent together the day at Loch Lomond where they first made love, the nights in Paris, all the weekends and days and nights they had spent together making love and just being together loving one another totally and she did love Vix totally.

The weekend was a haze of drink and pacing the floor, sleep had eluded her, Sunday afternoon she knew she had to get herself sober Eve rang every Sunday what would she say? Nothing yet she had to sort it or not sorted it either way Eve would hate her what had she done but fuck up her life again the self destruct button had gone off big time this time.

Monday morning Nikki had to put on a brave face and get through the day, Sue spent the day sniping and making nasty remarks all day, it carried on for the week, Nikki was determined not to let it get to her. She had given a letter to Simon to give to Vix as Sue had flatly refused.

Two weeks flew by and Nikki was absolutely worn out, she missed Vix so much, she was lonely and was drinking more than was good for her at the weekends. Eve was none the wiser but it was getting near to the Christmas holidays and Eve was visiting her for a week very soon.

The last day of term arrived Nikki strode into the staffroom to Sue saying, "Nice to see you have a spring back in your step, it's more than I can say for Vix, she's not going to be here for Christmas because of you and him, she going to Berlin, she's got a job out there."

"Berlin?" Nikki felt faint the bottom dropped out of her world.

"Yes Nikki to get away from you." Sue had that smug look on her face.

"Sue can't you keep out of this it's between Nikki and Vix," Simon threw Nikki an apologetic look.

"Sorry you copped for that," Hector sidled over, he touched her arm, Nikki pulled away, you know you may not have had the perfect relationship after all."

"What just go away Hector, I've not slept I can't eat I love Vix and you were a mistake."

"Well I guess you'll just have to fight harder for her if you really want her."

Nikki was seething with anger she left the room. The seat opposite the school in the church was peaceful Nikki sat with her head in her hands she was beaten down, one more afternoon and it was the end of term, she faced Christmas without Vix, and Vix was going to Germany, it was the end she knew now and her heart was broken.

She returned to the school where there was a furore going on at the ridiculous climbing wall then she realised it was Kacey Barry laying on the floor, Gabriella and her had had a race to the top and Gabriella was being accused of stamping on Kacey's hand. Nikki ran over she shouted to call for an ambulance. Kacey was taken to the hospital still saying Gabriella had stamped on her hand.

Nikki was angry with Gabriella and stupidly went into pastoral care to tackle her to get the truth. She ended up nearly being suspended as Gabriella accused her of hitting her whilst ripping her own clothes and ruffling her hair. Simon walked in as Nikki took hold of her trying to get her to stop. Nikki refused to go home.

Vix had recevied a text from Nikki, "Berlin? Nx"

She told Sue over lunch, sue launched into one of her diatribes about being better off without Nikki, it all went into a blur until she said, "and she's now been accused of hitting Gabrialla Wark."

"What? Nikki wouldn't do that." Vix stared at Sue.

"Simon saw her and well," Sue looked smug, "you know."

Their father walked in and he and Sue began to bitch about Christine and her being ousted as head for the problems she had caused.

Vix left the room saying she was going to pack. she left the house and made for Waterloo Road a text open on her phone "If Sue tells you I have done wrong believe me I didn't do it, it was a set up, I know you hate me but don't hate me for this too I love you Nx".

Nikki was sitting alone in her class room when she heard a familiar voice, Vix was a vision in front of her she stood up as Vix wrapped her arms around her, "I didn't do anything Vix you know I wouldn't, I'm so glad you came." She held her close.

"You don't need all this Nikki give it up before you have to, I've only got a one bed studio in Berlin but we could look for something bigger come on Nikki come now." Vix was serious.

"Ah Nikki, been looking for you, can I borrow you we need to sort this out." Christine was standing in the doorway.

"Nikki." Vix wasn't going to wait, I have to go Nikki.

"Vix I have to finish this prove my innocence," Vix turned on her heal and left one backwards glance of disappointment.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Nikki, Nikki!" Nikki was in a vacuum, she watched as Vix left the classroom and walked past the window and towards the exit, "Nikki tell me in your own words what happened," she was back in the room with Christine.

The meeting with Gabriella's mother took an unexpected twist when Christine said she believed Gabriella's version of events. Nikki was about to protest when Christine had taken Gabriella out of the room, Carol Barry had a look of utter fury on her face, Simon was worried she may slap Mrs Wark's other cheek and tried to defuse the situation, "Christine knows what she is doing we have to trust her,"

"You gotta be kiddin' mate, her daughter has ruined my Kacey's dream and I'm gonna make sure she pays for this, your kid is a brat she's been nothing but trouble since she come here."

"I don't think this is going to help Mrs Barry," Simon was getting nervous there would be a cat fight and he'd have to control it.

"Look Carol I'm as angry as you are, but we have to see what Christine can find out, Gabriella has been trouble Mrs Wark and I'd be glad to see the back of her to be honest but hitting a pupil is NOT how I would deal with it." Nikki stood up and left the room, she sat in Sonia's office thinking over the offer Vix had made. She knew she could teach in Berlin she spoke German, she had learnt it being stationed there when in the army. She also had a friend Anna and her husband Lenz who ran a school, she could teach English there. The more she thought about it the more she knew she was going with Vix, she looked at the clock, Vix flight left at 21.31 she could finish here and get to her. She went back into the room when she heard Simon shouting, "for goodness sake Carol sit down," and Mrs Wark came storming out of the office and out of the school, "I've had enough of this my husband will be here tomorrow to deal with her and you."

Christine arrived back in the office five minutes later with Mrs Wark and Gabriella who astounded everyone by apologising telling them she was being awful to people to get notice from her parents. Mrs War was stunned. Everyone left them alone to talk.

Simon thanked Christine and asked her what she was going to do now, she mentioned something about barmaid, Nikki had apologised for what she had said earlier in the day.

Nikki went to her class room, leaning against her desk she thought of the last three years at the school, they had been great but she realised that was all she had before Eve came back in to her life. She had to make a decision; Hector knocked and came in, "holiday reading," looking at the book in her hand.

"No I've been teaching it all year, it was the first book I ever taught."

Kacey entered the room, she chatted with Nikki, Hector remained in the back ground. He had asked Nikki to the pub but she had said not, he thought when Kacey had gone he could twist Nikki's arm but the bombshell hit him hard. "I'm not coming back next term Kacey; I'm going to Germany,"

Kacey was devastated Nikki comforted her, "call me, Kacey, any time.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Vix sat on the couch the house was empty, Sue had gone the pub and her father was god knew where, in her hand was Nikki's letter.

My Dearest Vix

What can I say to you? So many messages gone unanswered, I thought I would try the old fashioned way and write you a letter.

I know you don't believe this but I am so sorry for I can't believe that I have been so stupid as to ruin the only thing that has made me happy.

It was a moment of insanity I will regret everyday of my life, I love you and I will be here waiting if you would have me.

I Love You Vix more than you will ever know.

Nikki xx

Vix could feel the familiar lump in her throat, these weeks had been torture, and for just a few minutes this afternoon she thought she had Nikki back but it was obvious Nikki put her job before happiness. She looked at her watch, two hours before she needed to make for the airport. She was glad Sue was out, she had rang and said she had been asked the pub but she could come home if she wanted. The last thing Vix wanted was Sue going on about Nikki, she loved Nikki and wanted her back but she knew she could not make it work with Sue around and that lizard Hector Reid still on the scene. She had hoped Nikki would find out she was going to Berlin, she knew she would because Sue could not keep her smug mouth shut, she loved her sister but she could be an irritating pain at times.

Nikki had managed to book a seat on the same flight as Vix, she had her passport and had been to the travel agent to get some Euros. She had half an hour to get to Vix. She had spoken to Eve, it had been a difficult conversation were she had confessed everything to her, Eve was angry and upset she had not told her before this but when Nikki said she hadn't wanted to upset her as she knew she was doing exams. They talked for some time and Eve agreed if Vix didn't mind she would go to Germany for a few days over Christmas. It had been one of the hardest things to say that she was leaving to go to Germany before Christmas.

Nikki had spoken to her land lord and said that her friend would be sorting out storage for her, Christine and Audrey had agreed to help Nikki sort out her life with Vix, they knew how badly she felt about what she had done.

Sue was with Sonia and Maggie when Hector arrived in the pub, "where's Simon?" Sue looked over his shoulder.

"With you dad, he's not in the mood for a pint, that's not as unusual as Nikki's excuse she won't be joining us either, she's quit, going to Germany she says," Hector ordered a drink.

"What?" Sue delved in her bag for her phone.

"Hi Sue," Vix answered after the first ring.

"Where are you?" Sue strode to the railings along the river bank.

"Waiting for my taxi, why?"

"Just go get on that plane," the doorbell sounded.

"Oh that'll be the taxi now," Vix went to the door to find Nikki standing there.

"Vix! Vix!"

"I quit, I'll come with you if you'll have me." Nikki pulled her passport from her pocket.

Vix face split into a huge smile, "Yeah."

Hector had followed Sue out of the pub she was still trying to ring Vix back but she wasn't picking up he snatched the phone from her hand. "What do you think you're doing?" sue began to rant at him,

"I'm giving Nikki her happy ending," sue continued to rant on most of which Hector switched off he went to hand back her phone but instead grabbed Sue and kissed her, she responded then the horror of what she was doing hit her and she pulled away, "what are you doing?" Hector didn't answer; he turned on his heels shouting over his shoulder "I'll get the drinks in." Sue walked away her head in a turmoil, kissing Hector had not been an unpleasant experience, he was better than Simon, She was horrified at the thought she had just had.

The taxi arrived and Vix went to pick up her bags Nikki stopped her, "I just want to explain, about why I did it, I was happy, so happy and I thought I didn't deserve to be so I pushed the self destruct button, I was scared."

"Nikki you don't have to explain," Vix put her arms around her.

"I do Vix."

"You were happy?" Vix looked deep into Nikki's eyes.

"Yeah, I was."

"You're beautiful, brave and from this day on you're mine."

"I Love you, I love you," Nikki kissed Vix.

"Ditto."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Sue arrived home flustered and angry with herself, Simon was in his lounge pyjamas watching TV, "Have a good evening?" he asked as she came in.

"Where were you?" Sue stomped around in front of him.

"Oh after all that had gone on today I just didn't feel like a pint."

"Nikki has quit and gone with Vix, I tried to warn her but Hector took my phone off me, him who caused this, he said he was giving Nikki her happy ending what about Vix's happy ending, she'll only ruin her life and hurt her again she has no right to worm her way back into her life. I blame you for giving her Nikki's letter."

"Sue listen to yourself, what right do you have to interfere in Vix's life it's her life and she is big enough to make her own choices without anyone telling her what to do and I think that this is Vix's happy ending too, she wanted you to let it out she was going to Germany in the hope Nikki would go with her and she has, she has been telling me how much she misses her and that your incessant put downs was making her angry but she knows you love her so she said nothing and so now is the time to butt out or you'll be the one ending up getting hurt." Simon had become exasperated with? Sue's continued obsession with Vix's life.

"But she and Hector if she can go with a man then who knows what she could do in Germany."

"SUE ENOUGH I HAVE HAD IT NOW JUST DROP THE SUBJECT," Simon had never shouted at her but tonight had been the last straw, he swung his legs off the couch and left the room.

Robert was in the hall, he had heard Simon shouting he entered the room to find Sue in a state of shock, "I came round to tell you about Christine and the fact we're keeping her on but I'll leave you both to it." Robert went to leave.

"Dad Nikki's gone to Germany with Vix, she'll ruin Vix's life," Sue was now whining.

"I know pet, Vix rang me, look I know you have meant well but the constant sniping about Nikki is one of the reasons Vix has gone to Germany again, she loves Nikki and wanted her back but the way you were carrying on she couldn't see away forward without you giving out to her so she decided to take a gamble and go back to Berlin hoping you would tell Nikki, she knew Nikki spoke German as well as she does herself, she also knew that Nikki could get a job out there as an English teacher so she gambled with her own happiness that Nikki would take the bait. It took you long enough to let it slip and Vix had almost given up on you letting it out. Vix and I had a long chat about Hector Reid and his charms, now there are things you have no idea about that I can't discuss because Vix told me in confidence but all I'll say is Nikki had a very bad time in Afghanistan in her whole life and it made a mess of her life but she got through but it still does affect her now and again even though she comes across as a very controlled person. You have to accept their choices Sue or you could lose your sister, you have come close to it and you don't even know it but she told me if Sue can't accept Nikki as my partner then I won't be able to stay in touch with her. Is that how you want this to end a family divided?" Robert hugged his daughter, "Do you?"

"No Dad, it isn't," Sue leaned against her father's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The plane was coming in for it's final approach, the lights of Berlin below them, Vix had arranged for her friend Krista to collect them, "We worked together when I was out here first and we've been friends ever since."

Nikki was on cloud nine, she was with the woman she loved in a new start away from the bad times left in Scotland.

The studio was a little bigger than the flat Nikki had had in Greenock it was in an old apartment block the had once been a part of East Berlin, they had been totally refurbished and were now a trendy place to live, the bedroom was up three steps from the lounge kitchen, the bathroom was next to the bedroom it was well equipped and comfortable.

"Krista this is fantastic thank you, Vix hugged her friend, thanks for getting this for me, sorry I couldn't get over to see it more than once."

"That is no problem Vix I hope you'll be happy here for the time anyway, I have to be getting back, Heidi has been sick this week and Emmerich is not the best when the kids a sick."

"Ok and thanks again for picking us up, "

"Nice to have met you Nikki," Krista shook her hand.

"You to Krista."

Vix saw Krista to her car. Nikki explored the apartment, "Fab place Vix, when you said a studio I imagined us being in a place smaller than the one I had back in Greenock but this is fantastic."

"Told you it was good for a studio, now what was I going to do? Oh yes," she grabbed Nikki and kissed her, Nikki responded, her stomach doing somersaults Vix peeled Nikki's jacket off her hands caressing her she pulled her t shirt over her head, they found themselves in the rather large bed all the angst and sorrow of the last few weeks left behind in Greenock, this was their new start, Nikki felt complete, this was happiness this was what she had wanted always and yes she did deserve to be happy she just hoped Vix was happy and would trust her. Nikki knew she would never stray again. Happiness was your own making and she was making herself happy tonight in Vix arms, "Are you happy Vix?"

Vix leaned up on one arm looking down into her eyes, "Never been happier Nikki," she lay her had on Nikki's shoulder. "I love you Nikki."

"Ditto."

Vix lay thinking about what she had never told Nikki, she had been on the brink of telling her but Hector had come along and things blew apart. Nikki slept beside her, she was afraid to tell her but she would have to be honest some day. She knew she had to build up her trust in Nikki again before she could reveal such a deep secret that only her father knew about. She was not going to think about it for now just build on the love they shared now and be happy. She watched Nikki sleep, she loved her so much but would her secret change everything.

The next morning Nikki arrived in the bedroom with coffee and maple and pecan Danishes, Krista had brought some essentials, "thought I'd get us a bit of breakfast in bed," Later that morning Nikki contacted Anna, she was delighted Nikki was in Berlin, there were no vacancies n the school but she would help her find a job if she wanted. Nikki agreed.

They had been in Berlin a week, Vix was doing well in her job and enjoying every minute of it Nikki was not having great success in finding work, she was lucky she had her savings but it wasn't going to last forever. The phone rang; a woman's voice spoke when Nikki answered, "Frauline Nikki Boston?" "Ja," the woman went on to explain that she had seen her CV and would like to interview her. Nikki was over the moon and couldn't wait to tell Vix, she phoned her mobile, Vix was as excited as Nikki.

The interview went well. Nikki got news she had got the job that evening, "The English teacher they had left suddenly, she went to look after her father who was very ill so they needed a replacement fast, my German was a bit rusty, I know we've been speaking it since we got here but I still had to think a bit for words but then it came flooding back," Nikki grinned widely.

A new life was beginning and it was good, Christmas was three days away and Eve was arriving tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The snow had fallen heavily over night, the fresh white blanket made the streets look sparkling, Berliners though were not like the UK, they had been out clearing the roads traffic and the trains were running normally, three flakes of snow on a train track in the Outer Hebrides had Britain at a stand still. Vix had one day left to work before she was off for Christmas, Nikki decided to take a stroll around her old haunts from her army days, she and Lyds had spent many a leave in Berlin. She wondered if the coffee shop she had frequented was still at the Brandenburg Gate. She wrapped up warm and set off along the road to find a place she had happy memories of hoping it was still there.

The Brandenburg gate loomed large in front of her lit by the winter sun, her chariot and horses covered in a thick layer of snow, the brisk walk had warmed Nikki and she was enjoying the cold on her face, strands of her hair poking from under her beanie hat had frozen white, the temperature read -14 on the pharmacy's temperature display as she passed. Two small boys ran past her shouting to one another and throwing snow balls one hit her on her arm. The boys shouted an apology and continued on their way. Nikki passed through the arch in the gate and made for a side street, and there it was the coffee shop she remembered. Entering she looked around, little had changed in the 10 years since she had been there, the décor was a bit worn but it was welcoming and clean. She sat at a table and a young waitress came to her. Nikki sipped her steaming cappuccino and bit in to her sandwich. As she did so she glanced at the man emerging from behind the counter, she recognised him immediately. Herman the owner, she had not expected him to still be there she stood up and went over to him, "Herr Beck? Herman?" Nikki smiled, "I remember you from the times my friend and I used to come here, I'm Nikki, I was in the army then,"

At first he looked a bit vacant and showed no recognition, "I'm sorry I don't remember, I see so many people," just then Herman's wife came through the door behind the counter, she looked at Nikki and a flash of recognition came to her face, "It is Fraulein Nikki, you remember the day of the thunderstorm they were in her for three hours, they were very wet, Nikki and her friend, I don't remember her name was it Lydi or something,"

"Lyds she liked to be called, her real name was Lydia," Nikki shook hands with them both.

Herman smiled, "I do remember now, the storm hit so fast you were only wearing T shirts and shorts, both of you were soaking, I gave you towels and lent you some clothes and I dried your things for you. You came in most of the days you stayed after that, and every time you came to Berlin on leave, how is you friend?"

"She's dead, sadly she was killed in Afghanistan, a road side bomb, I was ill with a fever and couldn't go out on patrol, she was the best friend in the world. " Nikki felt a lump in her throat.

"She was more than a friend Nikki we both could see that you must miss her, what brings you to Berlin a holiday in the snow?" Brigette patted her hand, "you see the young lady who is our waitress, she is our granddaughter, she is eighteen this year, she has told us she is gay, we think that is ok, her father is the only one who is not able to accept it but we have told him not to say anything to her, it is wrong of him to be like that but he loves her and I think he will come around to it some day, we hope he will anyway."

Nikki spent another half hour telling them about why she was in Berlin, she was delighted that not only the coffee shop was there but Herman and Brigette still owned it although their daughter now was running it most of the time but she had gone to visit her husbands brother in Austria for a bit of skiing over Christmas and New Year. Anna their granddaughter had not wanted to go so she was staying with them over Christmas.

Strolling along a different route back to her apartment Nikki passed the monument to all the homosexuals murdered and persecuted during the war the whiteness of the snow in stark contrast to the dark gray of the stone, it stood in a park just off the Ebretstratsse, it was a stark block of stone with slots in inside there was a continual showing of two men kissing, Nikki found it a profound statement to the world that now it was much more accepted in Western societies to be gay with a few exceptions but still gays were being persecuted all over the world.

Across the road was the memorial to all the Jews killed and persecuted in that terrible war again a stark monument, the snow filling each pathway with a pure white corridor between each column each rising to different heights some completely covered by the snow. Nikki strolled around it, she felt her phone vibrate taking it from her pocket she saw a text from Vix. "Where are you? I'm home for lunch as arranged Vxx"

"Wow lost track of time be home in 10, Nxx" Nikki walked briskly along the well cleared pavements, she reached home and opened the door to the apartment to find Vix had brought home lunch, thought you'd enjoy a bit of the old schnitzel, the smell was wonderful, despite her sandwich in Herman's she was surprisingly hungry after her walk. Vix handed her a plate with a pita full of schnitzel salad and mayonnaise.

"So were did you get to? Thought you had gone for a walk, I know you love walking in the snow."

"I went to see if the coffee shop was still around by the Brandenburg gate, not only was it there but Herman and Brigette still own it, we'll have to go to it they do great food and the coffee is fantastic."

"I know it, I know Brigette too, she has had jewellery made for her daughters in the past, met Herman but don't know him as well."

Nikki proceeded to tell Vix about how she and Lyds had found the place, purely through necessity to get in out of a thunder storm.

"Do you miss her?" Vix looked serious.

"I did very much, she was my whole life I loved her like no other, but now no not the way I did, I have you Vix and you are everything to me, I miss her in a different way, a way I can't explain, I know if she had been alive I would still probably be with her but who knows, when we were together we both thought it was forever, and I guess for Lyds it was her forever. But she died and I met the most wonderful woman in the world, it took time but I have her here sitting opposite me now," she leaned over the table and kissed Vix.

Vix smiled she loved Nikki more than any woman she had ever met especially her the one who had brought on the fear the one only her father knew about. Would the secret spoil everything, her fear was making her jumpy and she knew Nikki would notice, she fought hard to keep it at bay she had to tell Nikki about it no more secrets they had to trust one another to make this work but would Nikki react the way she hoped, she was the one scared of losing happiness she had not known ever before, she had thought she was happy but had never reached the heights she was at now could she risk telling Nikki.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

The airport was busy Vix pulled into a parking space and they hurried to the terminal to meet Eve, the arrivals board said the flight had just landed. Nikki was excited at seeing her daughter and having her stay for Christmas, the first Christmas ever together, she knew it was her own fault she had never had Christmas with Eve, she felt slightly guilty that she was not spending it alone with Vix but Vix had been fantastic about the whole thing.

Stuart had not had to wake Eve up to get ready for the airport infact it was quite the opposite, Eve had burst in to his room at 5.30 am, "Dad come on get up we need to go to the airport," Stuart had groaned and looked at the clock.

"Eve you have four hours before your flight were only going to Manchester, take us about an hour," Stuart was teasing her, he knew how excited she was to be going to Berlin, he knew he and his Mum would miss her over Christmas but he didn't begrudge Nikki having her first Christmas with Eve.

Eve had been over the moon to be going to stay with her Mum and Vix in Berlin, she could practice her German, she was taking it for A Level, she thought about Nikki and how they both loved English and both spoke German even though they had been apart for years they had the same likes and dislikes well apart from sport, Eve was never keen on sport. She would love to live in Germany; she had been to Munich, Hamburg and Berlin before and had loved all of the places. She wanted to see more when she was older.

Nikki was anxious standing in arrivals she wanted everything to be perfect for Eve, "Calm down Nikki everything will be great, we will have a fantastic Christmas," Vix touched Nikki's arm, the touch had a calming affect on Nikki, she smiled at Vix, "What would she do without her?" she thought.

Eve appeared through the doors of arrivals pulling a small suitcase, she spotted Nikki and Vix almost immediately and almost ran towards them, she hugged Nikki tightly and then hugged Vix almost as tight, "Hang on Eve you nearly crushed my bones," Vix joked as she hugged Eve back just as hard.

Back at the apartment they sat around the table in the kitchen area drinking tea and chatting, Eve had chatted almost none stop in the car back from the airport, she had a boyfriend now his name is David, he is in the local college he is 19, and Stuart really likes him, they both support Bradford City and sometimes go to see them play. His sister is her friend and they go out together when the men go the match. Nikki and Vix smiled at one another in the front of the car. As Eve continued to tell them everything she could manage in the short journey back to the apartment.

Sitting at the table Nikki told her about their first weeks in Berlin and her job that starts in the New Year. Eve was impressed at how Nikki had got a job so quickly. Vix was silent, she had drifted off into a world of her own, "you ok Vix?" Nikki brought her back into the room.

"Yes sorry I was just thinking had I got everything for Christmas day," she lied, her mind had been on Corrie Brownday, and how she was going to sort out this mess she felt she was in, if Hector Reid hadn't come along when he did she would have spilled everything, she had been ready to tell Nikki trusted her enough to believe she would accept what had happened when she was in the States, now she could never return there, banned from entering the country for life, a place Nikki so wanted to visit with her and explore for a few weeks, she had been with Lyds but had only been to New York she had wanted to go to California the place they had planned to go on their next leave a leave that never came.

"Vix, Vix are you sure you're ok? We're just talking about the States, and how we want to go for a few weeks," Vix felt sick inside as she forced a smile, "Eve said she would love to go one day in the future to but it would be just you and me first Vix Eve says that would be cool for us."

"Oh eh yes would love that,"

Nikki looked at Vix, she was puzzled as to why she was so distant, Eve excused herself asking if she could shower, Nikki pointed her to the bathroom, "Vix what's wrong you're miles away?" Nikki was staring intently at her.

"Nothing Nikki honestly just thinking about Christmas Day,"

"Don't you want Eve here?"

"Of course I do, I'm wondering if I need to go to Lidl for anymore food."

"Vix we bought enough to feed Waterloo Road stop stressing about it," Nikki kissed her cheek, "Love you you worrier." Vix pulled her to her hugged her tightly, "Love you to Nikki, with all my heart.

"I'll make up the sofa bed now then when we come in later will save us," Nikki opened the linen cupboard in their bedroom and pulled out a quilt, a cover, sheet and two pillow cases. Vix helped her pull out the sofa bed and they made it up together, Vix was silent, Nikki was becoming concerned, she knew something was bothering Vix and it was nothing to do with food shopping.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The restaurant was busy, Nikki had let Eve order for her, the waitress had been impressed at Eve's efforts helping her pronounce words she was not as familiar with, by the end of the dinner Eve had managed very well and the waitress had congratulated her on her efforts, Eve had told her of her studies and how she wanted to perhaps move to Germany in the future. She told her to keep practicing. It was late and Eve said she was beginning to feel tired. Vix had not been her usual self; Nikki was now convinced it was because of Eve.

"Vix you hardly spoke all evening, what is wrong with you?" Every time I mentioned the States you swerved the conversation, I could see Eve was getting uncomfortable because you were doing it to her too, you're annoyed she's here," Nikki Sat down on the bed to pull her boots off Eve had gone to bed when they got home so they had retired to their room.

"No I'm not," Vix sounded irritated, "I'm just tired."

"Fine but don't take it out on Eve, she's not done anything to deserve your moods." Nikki was beginning to feel an anger coming over her she was certain it was to do with Eve being there.

Vix lay awake, the scenes of 16 years ago played out in her head, how could she have been drawn in like that she had adored Corrie even though she was 15 years older than her, she had never suspected she was so manipulative and cause her so much harm, how her father had kept her name out of the British press she knew not but he had, and she was grateful for that. Sue good up right Sue would have hated her and she couldn't bare her beloved sister to hate her, even though she annoyed the hell out of her sometimes. She should never have been allowed to go to the States so young, but she had been head strong and her father had let her go against her Mothers wishes as long as she stayed with Aunt Caroline that Bible bashing pain in the ass, someone she had hated but who had been there when the shit hit the fan.

Nikki stared in her sleep and moved closer to Vix, this increased the guilt she felt at hiding such a huge thing in her life but how could she tell her one of her ex girlfriends was on death row in the states and she had been in trouble at the time almost going to prison herself. Corrie Brownday had not been what she seemed a charming warm and friendly dance teacher she had brain washed the vulnerable Vix and changed her in to a devious cheating liar but even Vix was stunned at the final act of her former lover.

The next morning was crisp and the air was cold, they had planned to go to the look around Berlin altogether, Vix made the excuse she was unwell, and stayed in bed.

"Doesn't Vix want me here Mum? She's not herself is she?" Eve climbed into the four-wheel drive Nikki had bought to commute to work each day.

"Of course she does but she has been working hard since she got here and now she has a bad cold," Nikki realised she was lying for Vix's sake something she was not happy doing,

The drive took them past the victory monument, Eve was impressed, Nikki said they would have a good look at it later in the day. She was taking Eve to meet Herman and Brigitte she took the car to a car park and they walked to the Brandenburg Gate, Eve took a photo of Nikki standing by them.

"Come on we'll get breakfast the coffee shop I know make the best pastries ever but we can't have too many," Nikki led the way.

Their tour of Berlin was fun and Eve enjoyed the whole day with her Mum, they had laughed and joked all day long.

Back at the apartment Vix had agonised about how to deal with her problem, she decided to push it out of her life for the next few days and enjoy being with Nikki and Eve, she wasn't being fair to either of them, she went out and bought a small Christmas tree and decorated wrapped presents and put them under it for both Nikki and Eve. She had to make this the best Christmas ever with the woman she loved because she had no idea how Nikki would react to her secret past.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Eve was full of chatter when she came in; Nikki had bought her a pashmina in the most beautiful reds and mauves Eve was thrilled with it, she had also bought her a necklace and a pair of trainers.

"Feeling better I see, the tree looks fab you've made it look so beautiful," Eve went over to it and added a small ornament from a bag in her pocket, Nikki had not seen her buy it, it had a hand painted picture on it and Nikki & Vix on the other side of the ornament, Vix saw it and a lump formed in her throat, she fought it down, "that's beautiful Eve thanks so much," Vix hugged her.

Christmas was wonderful; Vix pushed back inside the horrors of the past for the whole time Eve was with them. Eve was sorry to be going home, she wanted to stay longer but as Nikki pointed out she had to go back to school and so did she. They took her to the airport, Nikki was down at having to say goodbye but they made arrangements to see each other as soon as possible. Nikki wasn't sure when her holidays would be, she intended to read all of the information she had collected from the school over the last of the holidays.

Vix was back at work the next day, Nikki planned to study her information pack and her contract, the weather was freezing and they were both glad to return to their apartment, "cup of tea Nikki?" Vix made straight for the kettle, "I'm frozen, think I'll have a shower after this cuppa."

"I may join you if you have no objection," Nikki winked.

"None what-so-ever," Vix had a teasing smile on her face, "we'll certainly be warm after anyway."

They sat on the couch together, "Nikki I'm sorry I was a bit off when Eve was here, I had something on my mind, I need to sort out, it's not to do with us, it's to do with things from my past, I will tell you when I get it straight in my own head, I promise no more secrets, can I ask one thing?" Vix went silent.

"Ask away Vix." Nikki was intrigued.

"You love me don't you Nikki?"

"Vix you know I do, what has made you ask this?" Nikki had a feeling of dread come over her.

"I just need to know, that you really do love me at this moment in time because I need to feel loved right now," Vix looked down at the floor.

"What is it Vix what has you so tense, I knew you were putting on a front for Eve and me, I woke one night and you were lying staring at the ceiling I was about to speak and you turned over I heard you crying, I wanted to comfort you but I didn't know what it was upsetting you so I moved closer to you and snuggled into your back, what is making you so nervous and so worried sweetheart? Nikki pulled Vix into her arms, Vix broke down, and cried, I can't tell you yet but I will, I just hope you will still love me when I do tell you.

That night in bed Vix played out the scene she so wanted to forget. Going to America was the one thing she had so wanted to do but at 16 her mother was emphatic abut her not going, she had been playing truant from the sixth form since the start of term, her father was furious, here he was in the LEA. He had read the riot act but to no avail.

The solution was born, her Aunt Caroline her father's younger sister had married and American she had agreed to look after Vix or Victoria as she preferred to call her as her name was from God and shouldn't be shortened. Vix had moved out there two weeks after her father had made arrangements for her to go. She had been enrolled into the local high school and loved it, the teachers were cool she had thought but none as cool as her dance teacher over at the community hall. Corrie Brownday was a brilliant dancer and teacher but she was also a lesbian, this had caught Vix's attention when she was told by one of her class mates at school, vix knew she didn't like boys or men, she had had a crush on one of her female teachers back home, Mrs McNamee she was in her early thirties and had a gorgeous sexy body and a very pretty face.

Corrie was 32, she lived alone with her dog Buster, as she told Vix when things had moved on he was the only man she was ever going to have in her life. Vix had stayed behind one night after class to learn new steps as she was going to be the lead in a show. After class Corrie had driven her home, this happened after every class from that day on, then one day Vix told her her aunt was out, Corrie had suggested she have some thing to eat with her at a dinner, the food was good and she could go back to her place to watch TV. Vix by now was attracted to her, she wanted more she wanted to kiss her but she was scared of being rejected. Corrie never took her to her house, instead she took her to a quiet spot in the country and seduced her, Vix was a willing participant. It was the first woman she had ever made love to and she wanted more, soon Vix was over at her house most nights, they would make love and Corrie would drop her home, Vix was now 17, she was letting her studies fall and her Aunt was not pleased at the amount of time she spent with Corrie. Corrie had encouraged her to become friends with identical twins Danna and Pamela, their father was the president of a bank and they were richer than any other family in the area. They went to the local high school and to Corrie's dance classes as their father and mother believed that should not be spoiled, something that was rare. The Greenbaums loved Vix but they thought as her Aunt did that she spent to much time with Corrie. Corrie would ask Vix about her visits and she was happy to tell her everything, she had no idea what Corrie was planning until that fateful night.

She had been at the Greenbaums and Corrie was to pick her up at ten and take her home to her Aunts, but that was not what Corrie had planned for the Greenbaums that night. She had rang the door bell a little after ten, Mrs Greenbaum had asked her in, Vix and the twins heard the shots, they were terrified, they were in the twins sitting room in between their bedrooms, they were making for the window when the door opened Corrie was pointing a gun at them, she called Vix over and gave her the gun screaming, "shoot the spoilt little bitches these are yours I've had the parents, the amount of money here will see us out of the country." Vix took the gun but instead of shooting the twins shot Corrie in the legs. They had runfor the stairs, Corrie was swearing and cursing at Vix and calling her a traitor. The next thing Vix knew the police were at the door of her Aunts two days later and she was arrested, it took a lot of investigation to get to the fact Vix had no part in the planning of the killings and robbery, Corrie had said they had planned it together over months.

Corrie had been on death row for 16 years now Vix was 32 nearly 33 the same age Corrie was when she shot the Greenbaums. What no one knew was that Vix was still writing to her and had been for the 16 years, she had never loved anyone else as she loved Corrie not until she met Nikki she had had telephone conversations too and still was but she hadn't told Corrie about Nikki, she had stopped telling her she loved her as soon as she started dating Nikki. Nikki was the woman of her dreams, she realised now that Corrie was her seductress had never cared for her only used her and still was. How could she tell Nikki she was writing to a former lover on death row, and that she was banned from entering the States for the rest of her life.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

The Holidays were over and both Vix and Nikki were settling in to a routine, Nikki was enjoying her new position in the school, The head Ellen O'Callaghan a name Nikki had thought very un German was half Irish, her father had moved to Berlin in the 1960's and married her mother four years later. She loved visiting her Irish family but had to admit that she found their accent difficult to understand. The head of the English department Herr Muller was a genial and easy to get along with guy, but Nikki had her reservations about Frau Alberecht, she was abrupt to the point of rudeness, but Nikki would find out how much of a very unexpected friend she could be in the future.

Vix was tired when she arrived home; Nikki was going to be late as there was a meeting at the school she prepared dinner for both of them deciding that she would wait until Nikki arrived home to eat hers. She picked up her phone now furnished with a German sim card; she opened her contacts and chose a number.

The call was answered in two rings, "Hi Dad,"

"Vix, How's things, getting back into the swing of things after Christmas?" Robert was delighted to hear from his daughter.

"Yeah, been flat out, I've a commission for 5 exclusive bracelets for a customer for his five nieces and three signet rings for his nephews. For his own daughters and sons I have a full set for the girls, bracelets, necklace, rings, earrings, for the boys watches and rings."

They chatted for sometime then Vix came to the crunch, "Dad Nikki wants to go to the States."

"There was silence at the end of the phone," Dad?"

"Vix I don't know what to say, only that you will have to tell her the truth some day, Vix moved off into the bedroom to get put her bag away she stayed in there, she didn't hear Nikki come in, Nikki heard Vix talking so realised she was on the phone and didn't shout out.

"How the hell do I tell Nikki Dad?" Nikki stood still.

"No I can't it will be a shock to her."

"Look Dad I love Nikki more than life but I don't know if this will work out."

"You're not being very helpful Dad, ok well ring me tomorrow at lunch time Nik is usually in before me and I won't be able to talk, bye Dad love you."

Nikki had crept back out of the flat, she stood in the hall way her heart pounding, what was Vix talking to her Dad about?" The fear inside her was making her jumpy she had to calm down before she entered the flat again.

"Hi Vix, had a good day?" Nikki fought hard not to show how she was really feeling, scared, fragile and unsure.

"Great day I've finished the first bracelet, all diamonds and sapphires for this one, the others depending on their birth stones, I'm just waiting for the months from Herr Konig so I can design them and show him the designs each have to be individual. He has no time limit as he is giving them altogether at a family function in September, well I obviously need them finished by then and to get along with other commissions, this is worth a fortune this one though, so how was your day in Berlin's answer to Waterloo Road?."

"Love it, had a really nice day," Nikki's mind was elsewhere, "what was Vix hiding from her?"

Dinner was perfect but Nikki had no appetite for it, she had to force the food down, she began to ask Vix about the States, "what was it like in South Carolina when you were there?"

"It was ok," Vix didn't elaborate.

"Only ok?" Nikki had expected more.

"I liked the school."

"Did you explore?"

"A bit."

"Is that it, you spend 18 months in the States and you don't even talk about it." Nikki was getting frustrated at the way Vix was reacting every time she tried to bring up going on a holiday to America.

"It was just ok Nikki I had Aunt Caroline on my case all the time so it was a bit hard to be free," Vix changed the subject, "are week going to visit Eve in the holidays?"

"Yes I think so, I thought we could stay in Harrogate for a few days I can pick her up and we can spend some time together," Nikki was beginning to think something had happened to Vix way back in the States that she was not willing to share with her, she had no idea how close to the truth that thought was.

Nikki decided whilst she was washing up not to mention anything about the States again, she sank into thought about what she had over heard whilst Vix was on the phone, "was vix having second thoughts about them being together?" fear gripped her again, she didn't want to lose Vix not ever, her foolish act had made her realise just how much she missed Vix and what she had was beautiful and all she had ever wanted, a woman to love and who truly loved her or so she thought.

In school the next morning Frau Alberecht was in the staffroom making a morning cup of coffee before the start of the day, she looked up, "guten Morgan Nikki would you like a coffee,"

"Guten Morgan Frau Alberecht yes that would be good thank you," Nikki didn't even know her first name her German was fluent as it had been when she was last in Berlin with Lyds.

"My name is Klaudia,"

"Thank you Klaudia," Nikki took her coffee.

They sat in silence Nikki deep in thought.

"You seem a little distracted today Nikki?"

"Oh I'm sorry I have something on my mind, a little bit of a family problem nothing that can't be sorted without a little thought."

"Families can be a worry can't they? Do you have any children?" Klaudia smiled, Nikki was a little surprised at the conversation, so far they had said very little to each other.

"Very true Klaudia, I have a daughter in England, she is 17 and studying for her A levels, she lives with her father, it is a very long story but she is happy and I see her every holiday.

"I know how you feel Nikki I have two sons they live in Dusseldorf with their father and step mother, I have a story to tell to but it is long and complicated as well may be one day we could swap stories. Other teachers had drifted in to the staffroom and the head had arrived to give the morning briefing.

Nikki sank back into her thoughts after the briefing, the sound of the schools buzzer bringing her back to reality.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

By the end of the day Nikki had decided that she had to try to trust Vix and see whether she opened up and told her what was on her mind what she was hiding from her, Vix had no idea that she had over heard the conversation with her Dad.

Vix had continued with her commissioned work but her mind mulled over the years past and what an how she was going to tell Nikki.

She thought about Corrie, her appeal had been turned down and the execution date was set for next month, her lawyers were launching one last appeal to commute the sentence to life, Vix was torn did she want this to happen now if Corrie was gone she would not think of her anymore but she felt guilty wanting it to end, if she lived would she be able to forget her? Should she wait until after the day or tell Nikki? Vix was very sad that Corrie was to die but Corrie had resigned herself to that fact years ago her appeals were to keep herself alive as long as she could. Corrie had brainwashed her for 17 years, it wasn't until she met Nikki that she realised she herself had hit the self destruct button so many times. She had slept with so many girls in Glasgow after she had arrived back home the story was all over the news about a British girl involved in a shooting of two people, that she had saved the life of the couples twins by shooting the killer in the legs after she was given it by the killer to kill the girls. She was still a miner in the UK and her father somehow managed to keep her from being named. Sue who was only 14 had been horrified and said she was glad Vix was home, it did not even register with her all the coincidences, the state, the city, the age of the British girl etc, Sue wasn't dumb just naïve.

She had had various relationships over the years but Corrie was the love of her life despite what she had done, she had now told her father she was still writing to Corrie, he had been furious with her.

The infatuation had almost ruined her life but Nikki had saved it and she had to be honest with her. Her resolve to tell her failed yet again when she arrived home that evening, Nikki was excited that she had managed to get tickets to see Romeo and Juliet, in Harrogate for all of them, she was full of the visit to see Eve after chatting to her for an hour on the phone, Vix didn't want to spoil her day.

The morning rolled around to quickly for Vix, she hadn't slept well, her mind was racing through out the night, she had to write one last letter to her one last letter and tell her she had loved her but now she had found true love. The letter was sent that evening. Vix had to move on and tell Nikki the truth.

"We need to talk Nikki," Vix sat down next to her on the sofa.

Nikki's heart raced as the fear returned, "Is everything ok?" there was a shakiness to Nikki's voice, it wasn't lost on Vix.

"I can never return to the States with you, I'm banned from entering the country," Vix told Nikki everything Nikki let her talk uninterrupted, "I would have told you Nikki but Hector and everything," tears were running down Vix face, "I never knew what love was until I met you Nikki, I just hope you can still love me now?"

Nikki was so stunned she couldn't speak for some time she just stared at Vix, when she did speak the tension fell away from Vix, "Well I guess if you don't mind it will just be Eve and I exploring America on holidays for a little while," Nikki gathered Vix in her arms.

"I can't say I'm not totally shocked, that the story I remember reading in the papers all those years ago was you I thought that the woman who did it must have been a callous cold bitch to brainwash a vulnerable teenager, a stranger to the country into getting information for a killing and robbery."

"I swear Nikki I knew nothing until that night, I felt guilty because I had told her about the house and the family but I was in love with her, I thought she loved me too I thought we were forever but she was using me and still did until I met you," Vix held Nikki close.

"Don't contact her again Vix, leave her behind you, she has done enough damage to you and the twins, who looked after them after their parents were killed?"

"Their Grandma, I tried to write to them but their Grandma warned me off and I never heard from them again."

"Look Vix we need to move on don't feel guilty about Corrie, you said she has resigned herself she is going to die now nothing can be done, how do you feel about it?" Nikki had to ask.

"Angry for my stupidity, angry for not telling you sooner, I didn't want to upset your dream for us to go to the States. I don't want a human being to die but it will be a relief I feel bad about saying this but it will be a relief."

"Why did you feel you had to keep in touch with her?" Nikki could not fathom it.

"I loved her despite my own head telling me she was dangerous, my heart was hers until I met you, I lived a full life travelling enjoying my job, drifting from one woman to the next, that's what all that was about with Sue in the car park at the school when I kissed you, she had known me drift from one woman to another, she thought I was experimenting but I've been out to her and Dad for over10 years, I was a bit of a whore, then I met you I was hooked from the moment you walked in that wedding room, I prayed my gaydar was working to full capacity."

"Mine was certainly way off that day, when you said that you wished Sue had told you her colleagues were so sexy I didn't think for one minute it was me I thought Hector had come in. When I realised you meant me I was so glad because I found you so bloody sexy too I wanted to snog the face off you then and there." Vix laughed for the first time in a while, she felt a relief so great tears and laughter mixed together.

Nikki kissed her, "Vix what you did was foolish but Corrie knew exactly what she was doing and if the death penalty is the sentence in that state then she knew what to expect when caught, she was deemed sane I knew that from the papers, she was greedy and had fleeced many people over the years but not been caught because she moved from state to state and changed her name, she was clever and devious but she got to clever and greedy and was caught she had tried to befriend Mrs Greenbaum but Mrs Greenbaum had kept her distance she had not wanted to socialise with the girls dance teacher, the twins had confirmed that but the Greenbaums had no problems with you being friends with the twins did they I remember reading all this in the papers no name ever mentioned only Corrie and the victims , Corrie underestimated you, you had morals she had none, ok we can't go the States together but we can go elsewhere you have never been dangerous, why if your name was cleared can't you go to the States?"

"I don't know why I have never challenged the decision." Nikki went quiet for a while thinking and holding Vix close to her.

"May be we should." Nikki knew Klaudia Alberecht had contacts in the legal profession in the States she would ask her.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Klaudia Alberecht was always first in the staffroom of a morning, Nikki was early but she was yet to beat Klaudia, "Morning Klaudia," Nikki strolled in an hour early and still Klaudia was there, they were speaking English in the mornings when alone Klaudia wanted to improve on her pronunciation, before she went away to London for the holidays with Anton and Tobias, she was planning on improving their English too.

"Good Morning Nikki, how are you today, did you enjoy your weekend off?"

"Wonderful thank you, we drove out into the country for the weekend, we needed a break."

"Very nice," Klaudia was not a nosy person she did not ask for elaboration on were and how long like others would.

"Klaudia you have a cousin in the States a lawyer, would it be possible for you to give me his contact details?" Nikki saw the look on Klaudia's face but she did not ask any questions.

"I can bring them in tomorrow for you."

"Thank you Klaudia."

Apart from having two sons and an ex husband Klaudia had only revealed that she was born in Emsdetten in the North West of Germany had married a financia and had been divorced for 4 years the boys were now 15 and 17. She had moved to Berlin for a job and to be away from Düsseldorf were she had move to when she married Jurgen. Jurgen had remarried two years ago, he had met Ingrid in a meeting with another firm a year after he and Klaudia had divorced, the boys liked her and she was glad they did. She gave nothing away about her current private life. Nikki had not told her about her reasons for moving to Berlin or about Vix, only Ellen O'Callaghan knew about her personal reasons for moving to Germany.

Nikki was shopping in the local Lidl when she spotted Klaudia across the aisles of bargains, she was about to go and speak to her when a young woman went up to the trolley she was pushing and put in a few items, Nikki could see she was about 25, the woman looked at Klaudia and smiled, Klaudia returned the smile and her hand brushed the other woman's in an intimate but subtle touch. Nikki kept her distance but watched them she was convinced they were more than just friends, the woman was very much younger than Klaudia was this why she never revealed anything about her life outside school apart from her past with her husband, was she living with a woman one young enough to be her daughter. It was then that Nikki realised that this Lidl had to be one of the furthest away from where Klaudia actually lived. It was then that Nikki thought what am I thinking that is none of my business, she moved off and continued shopping.

Back at the apartment Nikki prepared dinner for her and Vix, she had asked Klaudia about her cousin, Nikki had his number, Klaudia had not asked why she wanted it Nikki had told her a brief outline that she needed some legal advice for her partner from a lawyer in the States and that was all that was said.

Vix rang to say she would be a bit later than she thought as a client was coming in to see her, just as she hung up her phone rang again, the number wasn't one she recognised, she answered it and a voice she had never wanted to hear again said "Hello Nikki." She hung up immediately.

Her heart hammered, her mind raced and anger flowed through her veins, how the hell did they get this number only a few people had it? The phone rang another four times Nikki didn't answer. A voicemail sign appeared in the corner of the screen; she picked up the phone and dialled. "Well aren't you the unfriendly one, I'm in Berlin for a week was hoping to see you."

Nikki deleted the message, "how the fuck have they got hold of my number?"

Vix arrived home, she was full of her day, Nikki told her about the lawyer and that they should contact him and see what could be done to get her name cleared completely. She also told her about the phone call, "how would they have your German sim number?" Vix could not comprehend how Hector Reid had got Nikki's number.

"Only Eve, Stuart, your Dad, Simon, Sue, Christine, Sonia and Kacey have this number," Nikki was equally as puzzled, she had made all of those who had the number not to pass it on to anyone especially Hector Reid.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Vix nearly dropped the yoghurt she was eating, she had just switched on the early morning sky news.

"Gabriella Wark has been missing since Friday morning, her mother and father are frantic with worry, they last saw her when she was dropped off at her school Waterloo Road in Greenock, her head teacher Simon Lowsley said he had not seen her since she left school on the Thursday evening, he had contacted Mrs Wark when Gabriella's form tutor had reported her absent from registration and first lesson. Mrs Wark confirmed that Gabriella had been driven to school by her parents on Friday morning and had gone into the playground as they drove off. Michael McFarland reports live from Waterloo Road School," The picture changed to the front entrance of the school.

"Nikki, come out here," Nikki was in the shower.

"Won't be a sec,"

"Now Nikki come and look Gabriella Wark is missing."

"What!" Nikki came from the bathroom naked the water glistening on her wet skin towel in her hand, Vix caught her breath, Nikki looked extremely sexy, Vix pulled herself back into the room.

"When did this happen," Nikki sat down on the couch, she was completely oblivious to how wet she was, but Vix wasn't.

Vix was about to say something but just leaned over and kissed Nikki, Nikki was caught off guard and found herself pinned to the sofa, she certainly wasn't complaining she assisted Vix out of her pyjamas, she could feel Vix's desire and want Nikki managed to turn her over without falling off the sofa. They remained there for most of the day, the first full day Vix had been off since Christmas.

They sat at the kitchen table drinking wine with their dinner, "Wonder where Gabriella has gone, as far as I knew Christine said she had improved immeasurably over the last few months," Nikki scooped a fork full of coq au vin in to her mouth.

"Who knows? She may have improved outwardly but who's to say she has inside, she could have been scheming all along to do this," Vix really couldn't care anymore about Gabriella Wark's disappearance she just wanted a cosy night as cosy as the day they had spent.

Nikki switched the news on the disappearance of Gabriella was on again but now they found out why Hector Reid was in Berlin, "Hector Reid a teacher at Waterloo Road is on a months exchange with a fellow PE teacher Wolfgang Muller who has come to Waterloo road in his place," the front of the school was shown on the screen, "Mr Reid has been contacted in Germany but says the first he knew about Gabriella missing was when he heard it on the news, he had immediately telephoned Simon Lowsley to find out what had happened," The reporter then spoke to Dynasty Barry, "Dynasty you saw Gabriella enter the playground on Friday morning,?"

"Yes she went in to the bike sheds and got a bag from them it was one of them large ruck sack type, the ones you use for camping. She was walking out of school, I asked her were she was going and she told me to mind my own business, we didn't get on so I didn't ask again, I heard Rhiannon ask the same and I thought she said Germany but I couldn't hear her properly cos of the noise in the playground."

Thank you Dynasty, "so Rhiannon was it Germany?" Rhiannon looked nervous" Yeah, but I thought it was just one of her mind your own business things she's like that says things that are mad so you don't know whether to take it seriously."

"Do you think she was serious Rhiannon?"

"I don't know, she could have gone anywhere couldn't she, she could have just said it so no one could find her."

The reporter handed back to the studio, then there was a plea from Gabriella's parents for her to come home.

"Do you think she has come here Nikki?" Vix was pouring them another glass of wine.

"Who knows with Gabriella, and as Hector is here there is a good chance she has."

"Not out problem Nikki," Vix handed Nikki her glass.

So that snake Hector was in Berlin for a month, she just hoped she wouldn't bump in to him whilst he was there, she certainly was not going to ring him back, he had rung her once more and caught off guard she had answered him. She had told him she never wanted to see him again and to stop calling her and hung up.

Hector was worried, it was all over the news, he walked down the road with the beautiful brunette, her hair catching the sunlight her features perfect, Gabriella Wark was no longer a blonde school girl, dressed up the way she was now she looked 24-25 the make up the hair and the clothes were a perfect disguise. Gabriella was not stupid enough to use her bank cards in Berlin she had drawn out all the money she could a substantial amount and taken it with her. No one would recognise her now.

Nikki Boston had got away with humiliating her in school she had had to apologise to get her parents back on side but she would get her back. She had won Hector he was hers now she had to pay back Nikki Boston for soiling her property as she thought of Nikki's one night stand with Hector, she could forgive Hector but Miss Boston no she had led him astray with her charms he had slept with a lesbian he said to her to prove he was a real man and begged her forgiveness.

Hector Reid was in trouble and he knew it, sleeping with Gabriella Wark was a breach of his conduct of care to a student, he just couldn't help it he told himself she made him feel good.

Nikki Drove to the traffic lights and stopped, the iconic crossing man was blinking, just as she was getting ready to drive away she spotted them, right in front of her was Hector Reid and Gabriella Wark, Gabriella stared at her and an evil look crossed her face it made Nikki shiver inside, she knew then she had to inform the police that Gabriella was in Berlin with Hector and had changed her appearance.

Nikki was flustered when she entered the apartment, "Vix! I saw them Hector and Gabriella, at the lights they crossed in front of me, Gabriella has dyed her hair and changed her look completely, she gave me the creeps the way she looked at me, just glad I was in the car and the school is on the other side of town from here I'd hate her to find us, I have to call the police," Nikki dialled the number.

"Nikki why do you think she is here with Hector? I mean Hector will have ruined his career doing this."

"Who knows? I bet he's sleeping with her, it is the sort of thing that would make his ego inflate," Nikki poured herself a juice.

"Hope I don't come across either of them," Vix hugged Nikki's back, I thought they were behind us.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

The police questioned Nikki about the sighting of Hector and Gabriella; she told them exactly where she had seen the couple and the direction they headed after crossing the road.

"They have an address for Hector as they have already spoken to him remember they said on the news he hadn't seen her, liar," Nikki stretched, "I'm tired tonight; think I'll get an early night."

"Me too," Vix headed to the bedroom.

The next morning Vix was rushing around the apartment getting ready for work, she had over slept, Nikki was dodging around her in the kitchen, "It's like a human obstacle course in here" Nikki swiftly lifted her bowl of grapefruit over Vix's head as she bent to get a mug out of the cupboard.

"I'll see you tonight, I have to dash I have a new client today at nine so I'm getting in early to get the collection I have done out and to do some drawings for the broach she wants for her mothers 50th, Love You babe," Vix kissed Nikki and dashed down to her car.

Nikki had rung the lawyer in the States and had explained what had happened to Vix. He knew the case and said he would look into it for them and see what the situation was and why Vix was banned from entering the States if she was cleared.

Vix had her sample jewellery set out on the table in her studio, she had drawings for the broach in rough to give an idea of settings she may use if the client liked them, she would enhance them with the client when she arrived. The door buzzer to the shop below her sounded Vix heard the door open and a muffled conversation. The sound of foot steps on the stairs meant it was her client; she opened the door and saw a woman climbing the flight of stairs to her studio. The brunette was turned and came up towards her, she was well dressed in a designer dress with a matching coat.

"Gut Morgan," Vix smiled.

"I don't speak German the woman replied in English with foreign accent, I am not German do you speak English?" The woman pulled off a pair of expensive leather gloves. As she passed Vix she noticed that the woman had on a lot of make up and was a lot younger than she first thought.

"I am English so not a problem to speak English, the woman spent over an hour with Vix, she chose a feather design with diamonds and emeralds on a platinum setting, the woman dripped money.

Nikki had a long day there was a meeting after school which went on forever, she arrived home just after seven to an empty apartment, "that's odd Vix never mentioned being late," she made herself a sandwich and sat down to watch the news, police were searching Berlin for Gabriella after there had been a sighting, they had a picture of her computer enhance with brunette hair, Nikki was impressed.

Vix had been home earlier, she decided to go out for a walk in the near by park, the weather was still cold and crisp so she had wrapped up warm, she didn't see the man following her, only when the car drew up beside her and the window rolled down and a woman she recognised as the brunette from the morning did she realise there was a man behind her he opened the rear door and shoved her inside. Vix was so shocked she couldn't scream out until in the car by which time the man was in with her and put a hand over her mouth, a second man was driving, Vix caught off guard for a second thinking the woman was in the driving seat but this was Germany not Scotland the woman was the passenger.

"What are you doing? Why have you done this? What do you want? I don't have any money."

"Shut up Miss Sparks, the woman turned around," Gabriella Wark smiled at her, a smile that gave Vix chills inside and fear gripped her, "meet my minders Fedya and Kuzma, "Miss Boston made a fool out of me Miss Sparks so I have to pay her back and what better way than to take the thing she values the most in this world, I could have gone for her daughter but that would have caused too much of a problem, she is in England but here you could have just got fed up couldn't you and left."

Vix noticed a suitcase in the back it was her green leather suitcase, "How did you get that?" Vix's voice was shaky now.

"Oh I've been watching you Miss Sparks, you leave the apartment same time every day then your neighbour leaves just after you, Fedya here waited until he was leaving then got in through the security door, he can pick locks you know so when Miss Boston was gone he went in and packed a suitcase for you, I think Miss Boston will notice when she goes in to the bedroom, he left the wardrobe open, of course I know your style so I told him to look for mainly dresses he had to guess on the underwear but we think we have it right."

Vix was terrified, she had her mobile phone on her and prayed she had it on silent, she knew Nikki would ring her as soon as she saw the wardrobe doors open.

Nikki was getting concerned, she rang Vix, "hi this is Vix leave you name and number after the tone and I'll get back to you."

"Vix were are you? I'm getting worried."

Time went on Nikki paced up and down the apartment then she want in the bedroom the sight that met her stopped her dead in her tracks, most of Vix's clothes had gone her suitcase was missing too.

"Vix ring me what's going on?"

Vix I'm frantic, have you left me?

Nikki rang the police, they weren't really interested after all she was a grown woman and most of her clothes had gone.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

There was no sleep for Nikki or Vix that night, Gabriella had had Kuzma search her and her mobile phone was taken from her, he had threatened her to get the code to open it, they had listened to Nikki's frantic voice mails laughing at the anxiety in her voice especially the one about Vix leaving her.

Vix was in an apartment she had no idea were she was as the minder as Gabriella called him had pushed her down into the footwell of the car and covered her over with a blanket. Gabriella had taunted her saying Nikki would think she had left her, the cheating scum that she was, soiling the perfect Hector with her disgusting Lesbian body Vix could not bare to be reminded of Nikki's infidelity, tears of fear ran down her face.

Vix could not figure how Gabriella had got the two goons to work for her, then she thought about it, Gabriella had money, but how was she getting it? She couldn't be using her credit cards that would giver her away.

I suppose we had better feed this thing breakfast, we can't starve her to death can we?" Gabriella had returned to the apartment in the morning, Fedya and Kuzma had been in the sitting room all night.

"Would you boys like a bit of fun with our guest today?" Gabriella had an evil look mixed with pleasure on her face, "You can do as you please, but don't leave any marks were they can be seen, Vix's fear increased her heart raced and her stomach was in a knot.

"What would these two vile men do to her?"

Nikki had spent all night trying to contact Vix, she being ever the professional went into work the next morning; her façade broke in her free period after lunch, Klaudia walked into the staffroom and Nikki dashed away the tears from her eyes and tried to continue marking.

Nikki I don't want to pry but is everything ok?" Klaudia sat down next to her.

By now Nikki had given her a brief insight into her private life and Klaudia hers but they kept mainly to school talk. Nikki could hold it in no longer and tears began to stream down her face, "It's Vix she didn't come home last night, I got in and there was no sign of her I became worried I phoned her it just rang out then I found her clothes were missing from the wardrobe, but something isn't right she didn't take the necklace it was her mothers, she only wore it on special occasions but it was very precious to her, she would never have left it behind, I called the police but they weren't interested at all because things had gone from the apartment," Klaudia put her arm around Nikki's shoulder.

"May be she has gone for a break, something she may need to do, give her a little more time to contact you if not then try the police again, I am here Nikki if you need a friend. "

"Thank you Klaudia, I'm so worried."

"As I would be if Jana was not home when she was meant to be I would be extremely worried she is very special," this was the first time Klaudia had made any reference to Jana other than they were room mates.

"I know she is Klaudia, I guessed that when you first told me her name, it showed in your eyes," Nikki leaned into Klaudia, "What am I going to do if she still isn't home tonight?"

"Look call me if she does not show up, have you contacted her friends?"

"Yes, Heidi came round last night about eleven she was worried too, it is not like Vix if things were wrong for her she would have told me, I haven't contacted her family yet but I will have to if this continues."

That evening Nikki could not stand to be alone she called Klaudia, she and Jana arrived 15 minutes later.

"Hello Nikki you don't mind Jana being here do you?"

"Not at all it is a pleasure to meet you sorry it isn't better circumstances though," nikk shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you too, I hope Vix is home soon."

They sat down Nikki said she had heard nothing from Vix which was not like her, it had only happened once before and that was when they had split up but Vix had told her they were not going to see one another again, she did not explain why, she told of how they had got back together again and had made a new start in Berlin. It was then she thought of Gabriella Wark, had she anything to do with this, the thought left her head as quickly as it entered it she was just a kid and was with Hector somewhere.

"My brother is a police officer Nikki, he is here in Berlin too, I could ask him to try to find out something if you would like me to?" Jana was a little shy; she was 25-26 at least 15 years younger than Klaudia. Nikki could see how much they loved one another but Klaudia had never mentioned her other than as a room mate.

"That would be fantastic Jana, I know it looks like she has just left but the fact that her mothers necklace is still here means something is not right, her Mum died not to long back and it is a treasured piece, it was her Mum who had the passion for making jewellery and Vix followed in her foot steps the necklace was one of the first pieces her Mum made when she started out in the jewellery business, she trained for it and made a great success of it passing it on to Vix."

Vix lay on the bed she was dazed and scared, her body had been violated by those thugs, she was desperate to shower and get clean but she was locked in the bedroom. She was in pain she was helpless and no one knew where she was. The window was covered over with a piece of plywood she could not see out or try to get help. Vix turned into the pillow and sobbed.

"Aww poor little Vix, all soiled up for her Nikki, she won't want a dirty little trollop like you now will she?" Gabriella came over to her and stood by the bed her two goons went either side of the bed and held Vix down, Gabriella pulled on a plastic glove," now it's my turn to get my own back," she trust her fingers roughly into Vix who screamed out in pain, nice little fuck that's what you like from a woman isn't i?", Kuzma had his hand over Vix's mouth, 2let her speak, now say yes Miss Wark I do,"

Vix didn't answer; Gabriella hurt her more, "say it you bitch."

Vix did as she was told, "there that wasn't hard was it."

Gabriella left the room," do as you please boys."

Vix was terrified, she had been stripped by the thugs earlier on and had no clothes to put on she had pulled the quilt over her but it had been no protection when Gabriella had come back.

The goons spoke in what she thought was Russian to one another, "we do you no more harm woman."

Vix was relieved but didn't trust them not to come back later.

Jana's brother was a tall handsome man he was about 30 and spoke perfect English; he informed Nikki he had lived in Manchester for 4 years as a student. Nikki told him everything about Vix and also Hector and Gabriella Wark. She couldn't see the connection her head told her not at all, but she just had a gut feeling that something was not right and Gabriella being in Berlin and the evil look on her face when she had seen her at the crossing.

There had been little progress on finding Gabriella, Hector said she had been with him but when he had tried to talk her into going to the police she had disappeared saying she had something she had to do before she was found.

Gabriella left Berlin, Moscow was were she was heading, she left instructions for the goons to let Vix go in a weeks time then follow her to Moscow.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Vix was alone she had been locked in the room for a week now, there was not a sound from the sitting room next door, fear set in that this was it she was trapped with no way out. She was weak and cold, dirty and unkempt and in pain. She had no energy left, the two goons had not touched her again, they had infact been quite sympathetic to her their English was reasonable. Kuzma had given her some of her clothes to wear and made sure she had things she needed. Fedya was not as good at English and tended to keep out of her way. Vix was disgusted that the only way she could relieve herself was on the floor of the bedroom, no longer was she led along to the bathroom the goons had fled as instructed.

Vix was woken by a tremendous banging and then the sound of voices, the police, she called out "help in here," a woman's voice replied telling her to stay back from the door. Vix was rescued.

Nikki had rung Robert and told him Vix was missing, he had gone to Berlin immediately, not before Sue was giving him a lecture in I told you so, "I wonder what Nikki has done now to make her go away she's left her I just know it…"

"Sue for once in your life be quiet, you know you can be such a nasty piece of work at times, Vix only told me the day she went missing she wanted to marry Nikki, they were going to wait and come home to get married, now keep your venom to yourself my girl I am sick of it."

Sue was stunned and stormed off to bend Simon's ear, she got an equally angry response from him leaving her out in the cold he yelled that Nikki needed their support not their ridicule. Both men had listened to this kind of talk for too long and had now had enough.

"Robert if there is anything I can do call me, give Nikki a hug from me she must be frantic with worry," Simon stood at the front door, "Ring me and let me know how things are."

"You should support me Simon I'm your wife," sue pouted she was angry.

"Frankly Sue I sometimes wonder if we are right for one another, you have no forgiveness in you, Nikki is alone there Vix is missing who knows where and you are carrying on a feud, in your own head that even those involved in it have moved on. You make me sick sometimes," Simon walked up the stairs and into the bedroom slamming the door.

Robert had been a great support to Nikki when he saw her he realised just how much Vix really meant to her, "I was sceptical about you and Vix making this work after what happened but Vix was adamant that you loved her and she you so I butted out of it all, you are grown women after all."

"Thanks Robert, I love Vix with all my heart and I am sick with worry about her, that necklace would not be here if she had gone of her own free will something has happened to her, "Robert could see the tears in her eyes.

"No Nikki she wouldn't have left it behind, it was Marion's one of her first pieces, I bought it for her, when she was dying she gave it to Vix, and a bracelet to Sue, They would never go and leave them behind, Vix has not left you Nikki." Robert sat down next to Nikki and tentatively put his arm around her shoulders, Nikki gave way to the tears she had held in for three days now.

Eve phoned her every day she was worried for both Nikki and Vix, she couldn't go to her Mum as she was studying hard, Stuart spoke to her too, he was concerned for her and Vix, he hoped that she would be found soon.

The intercom sounded, Nikki answered it, the police were there to speak to her and Robert, they came in and Nikki showed them a seat, "Victoria Sparks has been found, she is in hospital, she is traumatised and needs to be monitored, we will take you both over to see her."

Nikki and Robert both were relieved, Nikki hugged him tightly much too both their surprise, he smiled at her, "come on then Nikki let's get over there and see how she is."

Nikki entered the room quietly, Vix was sedated slightly, she had been in a state of shock and exhaustion she had been unable to settle to rest so the doctor had asked for a mid sedative to be administered. Her eyes were closed her breathing regular and steady. Nikki touched her hand gently, Vix jumped and a momentary look of fear showed on her face, Nikki and Robert had been given a brief outline of what had happened to Vix. Nikki was so angry she felt murderous, her beautiful Vix raped and kept hostage for over a week.

Registering where she was and seeing Nikki she smiled weakly, "Nikki is that really you, I dreamed the whole time I was in that place of seeing you next to the bed," Vix gripped her hand tightly as she could manage.

"I'm here now and I am going nowhere, your Dad's here Nikki stepped to one side to let Robert in to Vix.

"Vix sweetheart, I'm so glad you're here, we've been frantic with worry, they had been asked by the doctor not to ask her about her ordeal, it was too soon, she was physically and mentally traumatised.

Robert left Nikki and Vix alone after 10 minutes, he rang Simon, "She's safe, in hospital but God knows how long it will take hr to recover Simon she was held hostage and raped for over a week," Robert didn't know how to feel, his beautiful daughter had been so violated her wanted to commit murder, but he was also sad he had not been able to protect her, he knew that was impossible she was a grown woman but she was still his little girl, both his daughters were.

"Robert I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Tell Sue, I can't face talking to her now."

"I will, speak soon Robert," They hung up.

A few weeks later Vix was home, her physical scars were healing but the mental ones were raw and painful. The police had been very sensitive to her needs and questioning had been gentle and in short bursts, Vix had told them everything.

The hunt was on for Gabriella Wark, but finding her in Moscow was not going to be easy, not when her Uncle was a top Russian mafia boss, a man who doted on his niece, a man who would kill for his beautiful niece. He had arranged everything for her but was angry with Gabriella for allowing Vix to know who she was, she had been too cocky. Grigory Avilov had married Hannah Wark 20 years ago, he had been in England on business and met her at a function, to all intense and purposes he was a legitimate businessman but back home he was a notorious gangster who was a multi dollar millionaire, he owned clubs and bars all over Russia, he was able to use his muscle and money to buy off anyone he chose and kill anyone who didn't play ball his way. The two goons were two of his top men, he could not leave his beautiful niece in the hands of any others he could not trust them with such a beautiful girl. She was now safe with her cousin's miles away from Moscow no one would find her now.

Vix and Nikki made the decision to return to Greenock, Vix could not feel safe in Berlin any longer; Waterloo Road still didn't have ahead of English, could Nikki go back with Hector still there?


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Back in Greenock, Nikki and Vix had decided to rent a house over looking the sea, they had told Christine and Audrey they were coming back and asked them to keep it a complete secret, Vix was badly traumatised, she had tried for three weeks to settle back to life in Berlin but it was impossible she could not bear to leave the apartment alone. Frau Voigt was very sympathetic and said she would just have to find a new bespoke jeweller to do her designs, she was sad to see Vix leave but she understood. Nikki was very sad to be leaving her school. Klaudia and she had become good friends and Klaudia and Jana had been there for Nikki the whole time Vix was missing.

"Vix I'm going out for a run, need some air," Vix was still nervous alone but Nikki had to get some time on her own, she loved Vix and loved her company but she just needed a little space.

"Ok, how long will you be? "

"Half an hour tops sweetheart," she kissed Vix and made for the front door.

When she arrived home Sue was perched on the couch," Sue, good to see you," Nikki thought she was the last person she wanted around now but she was Vix's sister she had to tolerate her.

"Nikki I owe you an apology, I was judging you and I kept on judging you, I know you love Vix and I'm sorry about what I have said over the weeks you have been away," Sue looked humbled and embarrassed.

"Thank you Sue for that, I do love Vix and everything that happened before was a foolish mistake, Vix knows why and she understands why, we need to look after Vix and help her through this and for us to be united will help her more than us being divided," At that Vix returned from the kitchen with a tray of coffee.

"Who's divided?" She placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Oh no one just talking about WR," Sue winked at Nikki.

"Are you reapplying for the head of English Nikki? That buffoon they had lasted two weeks, he couldn't hack it at all," Sue sipped her coffee.

"Already have, your Dad was adamant I did."

"Good, you'll be so welcomed back."

Nikki arrived on the following Monday morning, the LEA had decided there and then to put her back in post, she got a very warm welcome in the staff room, Hector nearly wet himself when hhe saw her, "What the Fuuu..dge are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Hector, now just for the record Hector I want nothing to do with you other than on a professional basis, you keep well out of my way, you know I saw you in Berlin with Wark, so just don't upset me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If that's how you are taking it then there must be a guilty conscience somewhere there, no I'm telling you I want nothing to do with you I don't want to speak to you unless I need to and I don't want you to speak to me unless absolutely necessary, clear on that?"

"I think so," Hector knew he was in no position to argue, he had been the cause of this ok Nikki could have said no but he had plied her with so much drink she was too drunk to realise he was Hector, she had called him Stuart three times that night she thought she was still with him. In the cold light of day he had known she did not want him, he had won his bet with himself but had it made him feel good that had been a big fat no.

Life for Nikki and Vix moved on, they were planning to get married in the New Year, they were so very happy, but Vix still flinched when a car drew near to her or a door slammed shut. Gabriella was still on the wanted list but she had vanished into thin air. Her parents were getting on with their lives and did not seem to concerned anymore, it was if they knew something no one else did.

_Hi everyone, If you want to read more about Vix and Nikki then you will have to wait a little while I am going to write a cross over with a twist, hope you will all like it._

_Meanwhile I will up load my Lip Service fanfic, let the crossovers begin. _


End file.
